A secret princess
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: Crown Princess of Manovia Bella is in Seattle for a diplomatic trip her parents wanted her to take. With the help of her assistant and friend Angela she manages to escape her security and feel like a normal person for once. She had not counted on running into a handsome green eyed man.
1. Chapter 01: how we met

~ Manovia, Europe, December 24th, 2062 ~

"Please Grandma can you tell me the story of how you and grandfather met and how you got married please!" My granddaughter Safyra had brought her game on tonight, puppy eyes, pout and all. Unfortunately for Safyra, Alice had made me immune to that kind of manipulation. It should not have surprised me since she asked me to tell the tale every year around Christmas for the past five years.

"Are you not getting bored by that story? You have heard it multiple times." I asked her while I sat down on the bed the was laying in.

"It is my favourite story and it is about you and grandfather. I could easily hear it everyday and I would still not be bored with it!" she happily said while she made place for me so I could lay down next to her. When we were both comfortable I began telling her our story.

"Okay darling, well as you know it began a long time ago…"

~ Seattle, Washington. October 2018 ~

The car whirled through traffic and came to a stop in front of the Marriott hotel in Seattle. The raindrops glided over the window, creating small trails of water over it, as I stared out of the window. The light coloured hotel reached high in the sky and in front of the entrance people walked by going on with their everyday life.

"Your Highness." My assistant Angela caught my attention. When I looked towards her she smiled at me. "Today you are schedule is clear, but tomorrow you have a video conference with your parents at 10 am at the ambasy of Manovia. There is a securted line there, also you are attending the Royal Manovian ballet in the evening. They are very honoured that you will attend. You will also meet the dancers and crew before the show."

"I just left home and my parents want a meeting already?" I sighed as Angela nodded at me. "I will be delighted to attend the ballet. Are you joining me?"

"Of course your Highness."

"Angela you know you can call me Isabella or Bella. You are my friend and we are not in Manovia anymore. Just use my tittle when we are at official events. I would like to be more anonymous for this state visit."

"I will Bella." She grinned at me. " Security is in place, if you are ready we can go inside. Oh and you will stay in the penthouse suite."

"Thank Angela I am very greatful you are with me. Could you do favour?" I asked her.

"Anything your Highness." I rolled my eyes at her while a smile played on my lips. Angela realized what she said and apologized.

"It is fine! You are used to call me by that especially in the Palace." I let out a small laugh. "Anyways, I would like to explore the city. Not as a Princess but just as Bella. I do need a change of clothing and when I am done I intend to sneak out."

"Bella you know that is dangerous. What if someone recognizes you?" she reply in a worried tone and a frown appeared. "I know you want to be normal for once we have talked about this multiple times, but you are not normal! You are the crown princess of Manovia."

"My gosh Angela, you sound like my parents." I looked down at my hands. "You only have to give a head start and if security finds me I will return with them. Otherwise I will be back around dinner time." I could see that she was almost giving in. "Please Angela you know these moments are very rare for me to feel like a normal person and not a puppet of my parents, expectations or etiquetes."

"Fine, but I am not sure if it is wise. I will distract Ben and Eric for a little while." Angela let out a large sigh and was about to open the car door when I spoke.

"Thank you Angie! You are the best!" she nodded at me a walked out of the car. When I was about to reach for my door handle Eric opened it for me.

"Your Highness." He bowed his head down for a second and I return the favour before we entered the hotel. Ben and Eric escorted us to the suite.

I quickly went to my room, grabbed jeans and a sweater out of my suitcase, and changed as fast as I could. When I walked back into the living room area, Angela was waiting for me.

"Ready?" I nodded at her. "Okay I will distract the boys take them for a short walk and you can sneak out."

With that she walked out of the suite. As I got closer to the door I could hear Angela talking to Ben and Eric, their voices got softer, until I could not hear them anymore. I opened the door and poked my head out of it, to see if the coast was clear. I could see them rounding a corner and they were out of sight.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and bag and ran towards the elevator. I could feel the excitement through my whole body, buzzing like a bee. It had been quiet some time that I had left my security behind and as I rode down the elevator I could taste my new found freedom, although it was only for day, I could not complain.

I looked back when I was about to exit the Marriett hotel, just to be sure Ben and Eric weren't there. If my parents found out about this they would be livid. They can't complain though my little brother Emmett was worse than me! He would always have his pictures on newspapers and tabloids, they all talked about the rebellious Prince. Emmett was a big goofball and only at Royal functions and responsibilities, he would act how our parents wanted him to act. I miss my silly brother already, he can always put a smile on my face with his antics.

I walked down the street and turned a corner, as I walked further is saw a market in the distance and decided I would check it out. I wasn't really paying any attention to my surroundings and clashed with some thing hard, before I could tumble over I felt a hand steady me.

"I am so sorry! I was not paying attention." I apologized and looked up at the person I ran into. A man with the brightest green eyes I had ever seen and the weirdest colour of bronze hair smiled crookedly at me. He was dressed casually with a dark grey coat and jeans.

"It's not a problem." He said gently with a velvet voice that made my heart melt. He let go of me and grabbed my bag from the ground and handed it to me. "Here you go. I probably need a new coffee, do you want one as well?"

I looked to the pavement and saw a coffee cup with on the floor. I thought about his invitation, I could use a coffee and the man seemed kind. Before I could back out I quickly agreed.

"That would be lovely. I am Bella by the way."

"Edward."

AUTHOR NOTES:

I had written this story a couple of months ago as a one shot for a Christmas story. Unfortunately I did not finish on time and didn't do anything with it for months. I decided it was time to post it as a full story and I will try to update frequently since it will be longer I have more to add.

For those who read my other stories and are waiting for an update I will try to update soon. I had a massive case of writing block and some things in my life didn't go as planned so I did not have the time and inspiration to update. I promise I will finish them but I do not know in which time frame.

Anyways hope you liked this chapter! Until next time


	2. Chapter 02: Market and a Coffee

"Edward." We shook hands and started walking towards the market I had seen earlier. "You are not from around here are You?"

"What gave it away? My accent?" I joked.

"Obviously." Edward rolled his eyes playfully at me and smiled. We arrived at the coffee stand at the beginning of the market and ordered. Edward handed me my coffee. "Let sit down on a bench."

"Sure." I said and walked after him through the market my eyes travelled over all the stalls and it's products. Edward sat down and i followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"So Bella where are you from? You accent sounds familiar but I can't place it." He took a sip of his coffee and waited for me to answer.

"I am from a small country called Manovia. I am not surprised if you don't know it." I explained and took a sip of my coffee as well, the warm liquids felt divine in this cold weather.

"I am actually part Manovian. My grand parents from my mother's side immigrated from there to America years ago. That is why I recognize your accent, my grand parents had similar one." He looked as if he was lost in a memory for a couple of seconds and looked at me. "What brings you to America?"

What could I tell him? Couldn't tell him that I was here instead of my parents, The King and Queen of said country.

"I am a diplomat for Manovia and I am here to discuss boring politics." I explained. He looked stunned for a second, nor expecting that answer.

"Wow, a diplomat? You are beautiful and smart." I blushed when he said that and looked away for a second. "I am sorry if that was to forward."

"Oh no it's fine. You forwardness is refreshing actually." I smiled softly at him. It was surprised how easy it was to talk with him. "Have you ever been to Manovia?"

"Unfortunately no, I want to though." Edward stood up and threw away his now empty cup. I quickly drank my last sip and also threw away mine. We strolled over the market for a while getting to know eachother, until Edward got a phone call. I walked around the market to give him some privacy but stayed close to Edward. I could not believe the kind of connection we had. I had known the man for 40 minutes but felt a pull towards him and I could talk so easily to him. When I looked up I could see Edward disconnected the call and see him searching the crowd for me. It did not take long before our eyes met and that crooked smile appeared again.

"I have to go Bella. I am sorry to cut this short I really enjoy your company maybe we can do this again sometime over dinner?" He looked nervous and it was rather cute if I may say.

"That would be lovely Edward." He grabbed his wallet, got out a business card and handed it to me.

"I wish I didn't have to go but they need me at work. I hope you enjoy your day off Bella."

"Thank You. I will text you later." He nodded at me and I gave him a quick wave. His crooked smile made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. After a quick 'bye' Edward turned around and made his way through the crowd. When he was out of sight I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding and made my way back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 03: First date

It had been a week since Edward and I had met. Every day we had texted or called. Unfortunately both our schedules were busy and we had not found the time to go out to dinner together, until tonight. I looked in the mirror to check if everything was perfect. My dark blue dress hugged my figure on the right places and the hem of it was just above my knee and the black heels made me a bit taller, since Edward was a lot taller than me. My curly dark brown locks hung loosely on my shoulders.

I walked towards Eric and Ben, who were waiting for me in the living room. Eric knew he had to stay out of sight and was not to attract any attention towards him or me. Edward would pick me up in ten minutes. Eric left five minutes before Edward arrived. He went to get his car and would wait outside the building. Ben and I left soon after him and waited in the lobby.

"I am going to wait outside for Edward, Ben."

"Yes your highness" He said and moved closer with me to the door. When I walked outside I was relieved to see that it was not raining. I did not have to wait long before Edward arrived in a black Mercedes and parked it in front of the hotel entrance, he got out of the car and walked towards me. I felt my face turn into a grin at the sight of him and met him halve way.

"Hey." I breathed as I stood on my toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi." He smiled at me, his green eyes shining. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you." I blushed. Edward guided me towards the car and opened the door for me, I quickly got in. Edward walked towards the drivers side and when he closed the door behind him started the car. The drive wasn't long and soon after we arrived at a tiny Italian restaurant. Ever the gentleman Edward opened my door and helped me get out. Fortunately we didn't have to walk far and were soon seated at a small table at the back of the restaurant. A waiter gave us both a menu and took our drink order.

"How has Seattle been treating you for the past week? Have you had time to sightsee?" Edward asked when the waiter left.

"I did not have lot of time to explore Seattle the way I wanted to but I have time and I know a local who could show me around if he has time." I smiled at him as I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as my words repeat themselves in my mind.

"Well I sure hope he does. Locals know the spots tourist don't visit but they are worth the time to see." I could hear a teasing tone in his voice and when I looked in his eyes I could see them sparkle.

"You have got a point there. I will ask him when I get the chance." Before he could reply our waiter asked if we were ready to order as he placed our drinks in front of us. We quickly informed him that we had not made a decision yet but would soon be ready to order. We quietly looked through the menu. When we placed them on the table the waiter came back and took our orders.

"Without joking I would love to show you around when we have time." He smiled crookedly at me and grab my hand that was resting on the table in his and made circles with his thumb on the top of it. I felt my heartbeat pick up and a small smile on my lips.

"That would be wonderful Edward." All too soon he let go of my hand and took a sip of his red wine.

"Have you always lived in Seattle?" I asked after a couple of minutes spent in comfortable silence.

"No but I always lived close by. I grew up in a small town called Forks. I know it is a silly name and no there is no Spoons or Knifes." Edward rolled his eyes and I could not help the small giggle that left my lips. I was not planning on asking that but the name does sound silly.

"Do you get that question a lot?"

"No but people who don't know Forks do ask and make a joke out of it. It is a small town where everyone knows everyone, not much can stay a secret not matter how hard you try." He stopped talking and I tried to encourage him with my eyes to continue. "There is not a lot more to tell about my home town. It does have incredible scenery surrounding it. You really can feel the difference between a big city and a small town with much less traffic, cleaner air and all of that. Can you tell me about Manovia? My grandparents always told stories but I can imagine a lot has changed."

"Well as you might know it is not a large country but it's nature and mountains are breathtaking. We are one of the cleanest countries in the world and still have a king rule over the land. It is very old fashioned if you looked at the countries surrounding us. They all have Prime Minister and parlement that make all the decisions, but the Manovia citizens are happy how it is. I am sure a lot is still the same since I remember nothing has changed since the kings father passed the reins to his son." Why did I start about my father? I hope he won't asked about the Royals. "Let's talk about something else before I begin talking politics with you which is something I have done a lot in the past couple of days. You mentioned once you have a sister can you tell me about her?"

He looked at me understandingly. "Well Alice is something I can tell you that. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she can be mentally tiring. She has a lot of energy and if she is excited about something you will know." I could see he was fighting a smile. "She is the most bubbly person you will ever meet and has mastered the puppy eyes, which is extreme dangerous. She is truly a force to be reckoned with. Alice loves fashion and everything that has something to do with it. She is busy creating her own clothing line."

"She sounds amazing and her own clothing line that is huge. I can see you are proud of her." He nodded at me with a smile. "My little brother can be a hand full and very rebellious."

"I didn't know you had a brother what is his name?"

"His name is Emmett, he is a big goofball and the best little brother I could wish for. There is a lot you don't know about me Mister Cullen even after all the texting and phone calls." I took a sip of my wine as the waiter arrived with out plates.

"One mushroom ravioli and one spaghetti bolognaise." He said as he places our plates in front of us. "Is there anything I can get you?"

We declined and started to eat. "Well Miss Swan I can't wait to get to know everything about you."

I knew he was teasing me but I did feel nervous about him knowing everything about me. Would he look differently at me if he knew? Treat me differently? I took a bite of my Ravioli and quickly glanced around the room for the first time that night. I could see Eric and Ben sitting near the entrance of the restaurant. I quickly looked back at Edward, who was busy eating his main course.

They say time flies when you are having fun and it certainly does. Edward told me childhood stories which almost always involved Alice or his best friend Jasper and his sister. I was surprised to hear that Alice and Jasper were engaged but I could see Edward was supportive of their relationship and that made me smile. He told me that they always were close and Alice told him the first time she met Jasper they would get married someday. Edward laughed at the fact how right 4 year old Alice had been and it was a known fact in the family not to bet against Alice. If Emmett would ever meet her he would surely try to proof her wrong and see it as a fun challenge. I am not sure if Alice would like that.

Edward guided me out of the restaurant with his hand on my back. The cold Seattle air made me shiver as we walked out of the door. I think Edward noticed and moved his hand from my back around my shoulders and pulled me against his side.

"I know it is a bit cold but would you like to go for a walk? I really don't want this night to end." He looked down at me with a small crooked smile on his lips.

"I would love too Edward." I smiled at him and looked over my shoulder to see that Ben and Eric were getting up and ready to follow us. I quickly shimmied out of Edward's arm and grabbed his hand and started to drag him quickly around the corner. I let out a small giggle of excitement as we slowed down. I could hear Edward laugh behind me.

"Not that I am complaining but why the sudden hurry?" Edward quickened his pace so he was next to me and put his arm around my shoulder to slow me down.

"Well it did help against the cold." I said quickly as I leaned against his side a bit.

"I could think of better ways to keep the cold away." He grinned at me as he moved his free hand through is hair.

"If you like you can always show me your better ways." I didn't know where that came from, normally I wasn't that bold. I could feel a blush from on my cheeks. We rounded another corner and walked into the parc that was close by. Edward stopped when we came across a bench and pulled me down next to him as he sat down. He put his arm over my shoulder again and pulled me closer, it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Edward's free hand traveled to my cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb. The heat rose to my cheeks which made me look down. His fingers moved under my chin and lifted my face so my eyes met his forest green ones.

"Don't hide from me Bella. You are beautiful especially when you blush." I couldn't hide my smile even if I wanted too. Edward's eyes traveled to my lips and I could not help but do the same. Slowly I could feel him move closer and before I knew it his soft lips were on mine. Our kiss was sweet but soon turned more passionate. My hand traveled to his neck to keep him closer. Edward pressed me more against him and all too soon let go and broke our kiss. Both of us were catching our breath and when we looked at each other our grins matched. I could not be happier than in this moment in the arms of this beautiful man.


	4. Chapter 04 invitation

Last week was our first date and the days after that we tried to see each other as much as we could. We lunched together almost everyday and video called at night. It almost felt as if I was a teenager again instead of a 28 year old woman. I relished in the feeling since I never had the chance to be a real teenager as a princess there is much expected from you and when you are the first born your duties would be more than you siblings. I never had doubted the fact that I was supposed to be leading a country when my father steps down, but that had changed in the last couple of days. I longed to be a normal girl who could fall for anyone she liked. Unfortunately I didn't have that luxury. You would think as a princess you would have everything you could ever desire and mostly it is true. The down side of it all was that you had a certain image you had to uphold and you don't really have the freedom to do what you desire. The more time I spent with Edward the more I hated the fact that I probably have to say goodbye to him. A thought that breaks my heart even though I haven't know him for that long. It scared me that I was falling for him fast and hard. My ringing phone shook me out of my thoughts. A smile spread across my face when I saw Edward's name flash on the screen.

"Hey Edward." I said as I connected the call. "you are calling early."

"Hey I can't call for long I have a meeting in five minutes but I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to hang out with my sister and friends tonight. Alice is dying to meet the girl that keeps her brother so busy that he hasn't got time for his own sister. Her words not mine. I get if you don't want to…" Edward started rambling. I could imagine him in front of his desk tugging his bronze locks. A nervous habit of his I had noticed.

"I would love to meet her Edward don't worry about it. I would hate for Alice to have to miss her brother." I tried to reassure him. "what time do I need to be ready?"

"I will pick you up at your hotel around 8:30 pm?"

"that is fine. What are we doing?" I asked.

"Jasper is the general manager of a club called Midnight Sun and Alice thought it would be the perfect place." I could her him let out a small sigh.

"Sounds like fun. Well I will be ready at 8:30. You should go to your meeting Edward we have been on the phone for 10 minutes and you said your meeting started 5 minutes ago."

"you are right I really have to go or the old man will have my ass. See you tonight beautiful!" after a quick bye we hung up and I scrambled of my bed in search of Angela.

"Angie! I need your help."

"Bella what is wrong?" Angela came running out of her room with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing is wrong Angie I am just clueless." I let out a frustrated sigh. I never had gone to a club and I did not know what to expect. Angela looked at me expectantly and I continued. "Edward asked if I would go to a club with his sister and friends and I have no idea what to do. I never been to a club that is Emmett's thing."

"Bella are you sure it is wise to go to a club? You probably want to ditch Eric and Ben again?" Angela put her hand on her hips. "Never mind I know you will and I do get why, but you have to understand by sneaking out you can get us all in trouble. They will have to let Sam know and he will probably tell your parents."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." I looked down at the floor. Contiplating what to do or rather how to do it. "I am going. I have a couple of weeks left and I want to make the most of it. When I am back in Manovia I will do everything what is expected from me but I can't do it now. I know my parents will probably find out but until that happens I am going to spent time with the man I probably have to leave behind and the thought pains me what will happen when I have to leave?"

Angela looked sympathicly at me and moved towards me and gave me a hug.

"Bella I am sorry that you feel like that are you sure he is worth all the heartache?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded against her shoulder. "well if you truly believe that I will help you. You are my princess but mostly my closest friend. Let's go to my room and see what kind of out fit we can find. It is a good thing we have the same size."

Angela let go of me and tugged my by my hand inside her room. She quickly worked through her closet and selected a couple of dresses that were far more club worthy than the ones I brought. We quickly decided on a black dress with some lace accents.

"that dress will go perfectly with your black pumps." She smiled. "what time do you need to go?"

"Edward is picking me up at 8:30 pm." I informed her.

"Okay than I will distract the boys again. But Bella I can't keep doing this even if I wanted too." She said with a sad smile.

"I know Angie… if my parents find out you helped me you will be in a lot of trouble. This is the last time I will ask you I promise."

"You are just going to sneak behind my back too."

"If it means you keeping your job yes. I don't want to keep things from you but I think it is for the best." Angela nodded and went back to her room. She stopped before she entered and turned towards me.

"Just make sure you are safe and you know if something happens you need to call us and we will be there as soon as we can."

"I will Angie."

The rest of the day ticked by slowly. It seemed like an eternity until it was time to get ready. When I was done with my make-up and hair I quickly undressed and put the dress on that I borrowed from Angela. Leaving my heels of until the last moment. I was used to wearing heels all the time but they were still death traps in my eyes. My phone rang and to my surprise I saw my brother's name on the screen. I connected the video call and had to laugh at the grin on Emmett's face.

"Hello my darling sister." Emmett used his best posh English accent. "how are you fairing?"

"Hello to you to Em." I rolled my eyes at him. "Everything is going fine and how about you? Still annoying Harry in London?"

"Nah I am almost boarding a plane home. Harry has found himself a lady friend and is spending a lot of time with her and Buckingham palace is quite boring if the fun prince isn't here." He shrugged. "and what are you doing all dressed up at this hour? I thought you didn't have anything scheduled tonight. Wait that is not something mom and dad will approve off… I like it!"

"Since when do you know my schedule and none of your business!"

"Sis you know it is not easy to sidetrack me and I am alone at the moment you can talk freely. None of dad's goons are here." He showed me a private lounge at the airport and he was indeed alone.

"Fine!" I sighed. "I am going to a club."

Emmett shocked face made me laugh. Of course after it faded he would joke around. "who are you and what have you done with my sister! If I was there I would have felt your head. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Can't I go to a club? What is wrong with that?" I let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through my brown curls.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just not something you would normally do and I have to miss this important first of yours! Couldn't you wait till I was with you? How are you going to manage dad not finding out?"

"God Emmett it isn't a big deal." I wished it wasn't a big deal but I was utterly nervous. "Next time we will go together and I am sneaking out no security no father's that will know where I went."

"I hope so because you know how dad can be. Well have fun Bells! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I don't know if that is a good idea but I will try a page out of your book and be rebellious for once in my life. Bye Emmett talk to you soon!" Emmett waved and before he hung up i could see a cheeky glint in his eyes, which meant he was up to something. Before I could ask the call disconnected and I was face to face with the time.. It was already 8:30 pm! I quickly put on my heals and grabbed my coat. As I walked out of my room Angela came running towards me.


	5. Chapter 05 A night out

"you are going to be late! Come on the boys are fetching some dinner so you are good to go. Remember Cinderbella be back before anyone notices you are gone. I will text you if the guys find out." She pushed me softly towards the front door of our suite. I quickly walked towards the closest stairway and flew down the steps. When I rounded the corner into the main lobby I saw Ben and Eric walk towards the elevator. I just had to wait till they went in and the doors closed behind them. I looked outside and could see Edward waiting next to his black Mercedes. His eyes met mine and waved. I quickly waved back and turned my head toward the elevator I let out a sigh of relieve when I saw that Ben and Eric were gone. When I turned back to face Edward I could see him frown but it quickly turned into a smile. I made my way through the lobby and when I heard the elevator Ding again I saw Eric coming out of it. I almost ran outside but knew if I did that he would notice the strange behavior since he is trained for it. I gracefully moved through the rest of the lobby and darted towards Edward's arms. He let out a quiet uhmpf when I crashed into him. I gave him a quick peck on his lips and opened the passenger door and flew inside just in time. Eric walked outside and lit a sigaret. I was surprised to see this, I had not know he smoked but who was I to judge he could do what ever he liked. Edward sat down in the drivers seat and turned to me after he closed his door.

"Is something wrong Bella?" he asked as his forehead turned into a frown.

"No nothing is wrong I am just excited that is all." He nodded but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't believing me completely. I was glad he didn't ask because I didn't want to lie to him. Maybe it would be easier to tell him the truth. No I can't what if he looks at me differently I would not be able to stand that.

"Alice texted me that they are already there and she can't wait to meet you." He smiled at me and moved his gaze back in front of him, started the car and drove away. "it will take about 20 minutes to get there."

I nodded at him after a couple of minutes of silence Edward laced his fingers through mine and moved our hand toward his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. "Dont let Alice scare you away she will be probably over excited."

"Nothing could scare me away from you. Not even my parents. " The words were out of my mouth before I could think about them.

"why would your parents do that?" he asked curiously and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes while keeping them also on the road.

"Well my parents can be intimidating and they expect things from me… They have a certain picture in their head whom I should marry or be with." I looked down at our hand that were resting on the gearshift.

"and I am not the person who fits that picture am I?" he sounded saddened by the fact.

"I.. No you don't fit that picture but I don't care Edward." I turned towards him in my seat. "My whole life has been by their book and this…. I mean us… I would fight them on it."

"Do you think they would like me?" he asked hopefully.

"I really want to say yes they will, but even if they did I am not sure if they would push their believes aside."

"not even if it meant that you were happy?"

"I wish I could believe that but I don't know." I wanted to tell him much more of why but I knew I couldn't at this time.

"I can't believe a parent would think like that." He sounded angry. "I can't imagine if I had a child that I would stand in the way of his or her happiness."

"It's Complicated. Can we talk about something else? I really don't want to talk about my parents even though I brought them up." When I looked at Edward I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry about it forget that I even brought it up."

"But Bella it is not fair towards you."

"Please Edward can we talk about it later?" I pleaded.

"Fine" he let out a frustrated sigh. "but we will talk about okay?"

"okay but not tonight. I don't want my parents spoiling our night out with your sister and friends." He nodded and continued to drive. We didn't talk until he parked the car in front of I big building with neon letters that said 'Midnight Sun'. Edward got out of the car and quickly walked towards my door. Before I could undo my seat belt my door was open and his hand was waiting to help me out of the car. I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and stood next to the car in seconds. When the car door was closed Edward moved closer to me until my back was pressed against the black Mercedes.

"I think I need to give you a proper hello since you were in such a hurry at the hotel." He said with an excited glint in his eyes. He leaned towards me and kissed me passionately. I hummed against his lips and put my arms around his neck. All of a sudden we heard a high pitched squeel moving our way and we quickly ended the kiss to see what was happening. A small pixie like woman with short black hair came running towards us. I felt a blush on my cheeks as the woman came closer and realized this must be Alice. I heard Edward grumble underneath his breath but could not make out the words. He quickly put a smile on his face as Alice ran in his arms and hugged him. When she let go her excited green eyes met mine and she pulled me in a hug.

"You must be Bella!" she squeeled in my ear and let go of me. I swear she was bouncing around on the balls of her feet. "I wish I could say I heard lots about you but my dear brother hasn't let go of a lot of information on you."

"Bella meet my bubbly sister Alice." Edward Interrupted her quickly.

Alice turned towards Edward and slapped his arm with a scowl on her face. "You could have mentioned how gorgeous she is gosh Edward haven't I taught you a thing?"

Edward looked at me with an apologetic expression. He turned back towards Alice and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Alice next time I will give you all the T as you like to call it."

"Don't role your eyes at me Eddie!" Edward grabbed my hand in his a started to tug me toward the entrance of the club. Alice let out a small squeel again. "oh I need to grab something out of my car that was the reason I was outside in the first place, but i got distracted by your seriously hot makeout session."

Edward growled soflty and moved his hand through his hair and I felt my face heat up by her words. "Alice!"

"What?" She said as she opened up a yellow Porsche and grabbed the item she looked for. "don't be a prude Edward. You are my brother but that doesn't mean…"

"Alice please just leave it." Edward pleaded

"Fine!" Alice walked toward me and hooked her arm in mine and dragged me along. "Oh Bella we are going to have so much fun! I can tell we will be great friends!"

"I am sure we will." I smiled politely at her. I was a bit overwhelmed by her spirit. Yes let call it spirit. I looked behind me at Edward and had to laugh at the small pout.

"He is pouting isn't he? It's like I took away his shiny new toy." She laughed.

We entered the club and were let through without any hassle. We entered the main area of the club that housed the dance floor, DJ booth and bar. Alice led us towards a stairs that was guarded by a bouncer, when he saw her he emediately stepped aside to let us through. "Thanks Mike."

She said and made her way up the stairs. Somewhere on the way up she let go of me and I turned around to wait for Edward who was shaking Mike's hand. When he noticed is was waiting for him he smiled and made his way towards me. I took his hand in mine as we made our way up the stairs together. I quickly spotted Alice who was talking with a tall blond male and a gorgeous Blond female that could be a super model in my eyes. When we arrived at the table they were standing at they all turned their attention to us.

"Hey everyone I like you to meet Bella." Edward introduced me and they all said a quick hello. "Bella this is my future brother in law Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie. You already met Alice outside."

I waved at them with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

We sat down expect for Jasper who asked what everyone wanted to drink. We all gave him our order and before we know it he was back. Alice told me that the VIP lounge was normally busier but because it was still early we had most of it to ourselves. Which was fine by me.

"So Bella Edward told me you come from Manovia. Grandma Platt would be so excited to meet you!" Alice said

"She just met you Alice I think that is enough of our family for now." Edward joked and received a glare from his sister.

"What brings you too Seattle Bella?" Jasper asked. He and Alice were sitting on the other side of the table, him with his arm over Alice's shoulder, while she was playing with his other hand that was resting on the table.

"I am here for my work. Lots of boring politics and events." I smiled as I played with my glass. "I am here as a diplomat for my country. Normally someone else does this but my boss thought it was a good idea to let me handle it and learn the ropes I guess."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility. Do you like it?" Rosalie asked while she bopped her head on the music that started to play from the DJ booth.

"It's something I was groomed into I guess by my parents. It is not something I would choose for myself if I had a choice." I let out a sigh and felt Edward take my hand underneath the table and squeezed it softly.

"Why don't you have a choice?" Alice asked curiously and leaned on the table with her chin resting on her hands.

"It's expected from me as for my brother. I learned to live with it. I do lead a privileged life and I feel like I should not complain about it." I shrugged playing it off like I didn't care but I had a feeling Edward didn't buy it when I looked him in his eyes. "So what do you guys like to do for fun?"

"Well I love to go shopping and create my own clothing line. I have been busy with my line for at least a year. Next time I will show you!" Alice was bouncing on her seat. "oooh you should go shopping with me and rose it will be so much fun."

"I would love to see your designs Alice and maybe we could do a lunch and shopping." We continued to talk for awhile to get to know each other. It surprised me that Rosalie, with her super model looks, was actually a car mechanic and owned her own shop. She had to admit that when she started a lot of the guys in the trade we looking down on her because she was a girl in a 'men' world. Rosalie got the biggest laugh though because she owned the number one shop in Seattle. Jasper was studying to be a history professor and was almost finished with his degree. He already had a job offer at Washington University. When a song played that I didn't know but clearly Alice did, she dragged me and Rosalie towards the dance floor. It was now around ten pm, the dance floor wasn't busy yet so we could dance without bumping into someone. Rosalie twirrled both Alice and me, which caused us to bump into each other. How we manged to stay upright was a mystery to me. Alice giggle reached my ears and I could not help but laugh along. I had to say this club dancing was easier than I thought. It's no waltz but it was so much more fun. I just let go and moved to the music swaying my hips on the beat. My parents would be horrified that their daughter was dancing so provacilky and my brother Emmett would probably high five me and act silly with me. Well silly for our norm I guess.

When the next song started to play I felt someone stepping behind me and put his hands on my hips. A smile spread across my face when I saw it was Edward I turned around in his arms while he swayed us from side to side.

"I thought it was time I would steal you from my sister." He whispered in my ear." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, our noses were almost touching. I could see Edward's eyes sparkle as the lights shone in them. I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on his lip as I tried to pull away I felt his arm snake up and rested on the back of my head, keeping me from pulling away. I hummed against his lips as he deepened the kiss. After awhile we both needed air and pulled apart. My cheeks became heated as I realized where we were. Edward rested his forehead on mine and kept dancing.

"You can steal me anytime you like! Especially when you kiss me like that." I grinned up at him.

"Be careful what you say maybe I will steal you more often."

_**Author notes:**__**I had to split the previous chapter and this one because it was too long. I hope you liked them and thanks everyone who loved, reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it! Until next time (maybe later today who knows) **_


	6. Chapter 06 Father's Call

Yesterday had been one of the best nights in my life, I felt free and normal which was one of my missions while being in the States. Before I left Alice, Rosalie and me made a lunch/shopping date for later this week, which I was excited for. I normally didn't shop especially not in Manovia, I can't walk the streets most of the time without being recognized and after a while of trying I gave up and stayed most of the time in the castle. When I came back late last night my phone had died and when I turned it on I had multiple missed calls from both my parents, brother and Angela. I knew something was wrong especially when Emmett calls me twice on a day. I quickly texted Angela to see if she was still awake and she was. She came to my room with in minutes with a gloom look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I said worried and patted the spot next to me on my bed. She sat down with a sigh and turned towards me.

"The queen called just after you left with Edward. Uhm…" she paused for a moment and played nervously with her hands. "she demanded to speak with you and when I said you could not come to the phone at the moment she was actually pretty calm and told me she would try later again. Which she did and hour later… I tried to convince her you were asleep when she asked why you weren't picking up your own phone. She didn't believe me and started threatening my job."

"SHE DID WHAT!" I could not believe she did that. Mother must have had one of her feelings and would not leave poor Angela alone.

"Bella I am sorry. I told her I would look in your room and told her you weren't there." Angela looked down at her hands with a guilty expression. "She got angry with me and Eric and Ben. Then your father took the phone and started yelling as well." She let out a sigh before she continued. "you are to be at the ambassy at 10 am tomorrow to have a videoconference with you father. If you don't get there in time I will lose my job because of incompatibility to do my job. Which is take care of you and your schedule."

"I won't let you lose your job Angie. I Will make sure I am on time even. I am sorry for how my parents treated you." I tried to gave her a hug but she moved away from me. "please don't worry Angie."

When Angela looked at me I could see in her eyes that she had made some kind of decision and I got a feeling it was one that would not but good for me.

"I am sorry your Highness." And there it was…

"Angela please don't let them scare you!" I pleaded with her. She was my only friend who truly knew me for me and not my stupid title. "You can treat me as anyone of your friends."

"I… I can't." she looked down I could see her eyes watering. She squared her shoulder and composed herself. "I wish I could, but this job is important for me and my family. It was not just your parents who called me it were also mine. They have worked for your family for generations and they take great pride in that fact and I don't want to let them down or my king or queen."

I nodded at her not able to say anything. Her actions hurt me and I did not want to let her show how much it actually got to me. She bowed her head, a thing she hadn't done in years when we were alone, and left the room.

That was how I got summoned to this room staring at the computer screen as I waited for my father to call me. Angela was somewhere in the ambassy but when she could was avoiding me. The sound of an incoming call shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly pressed the green call button. My father was sitting in his office at the castle with a frown on his face and mustache twitching. All the signs that he was furious with me. His brown eyes stared through the screen at mine and in that moment I felt like a little that was about to get scolded by her parents. I swalled once and took a deep breath, while sitting up right with my head held high.

"Hello Father to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this beautiful Sunday morning." I tried to smile but it went away fast as my father began to speak.

"Do not act as if you do not know why I requested this conversation Isabella!" I flinched at his tone. "You are being irresponsible and selfish."

"But father…"

"I want not done yet Isabella. Your mother and I were worried sick when we could not reach you last night and when Angela told me you snuck off… I was prepared to fly to the United States myself! You are to be queen one day Isabella you can't act like this. Running off multiple times during your stay there is dangerous and irresponsible! We are used to your brother having this behavior and I thought you knew better! What is the reason of your behavior child?"

"Father no one knows me here and I wanted to feel like a normal person, do something without having someone following me. I went dancing with friends I made here surely there is nothing wrong with that."

"You are not normal Isabella, you are The crown princess of Manovia. You should be proud of it not hide it. Dancing with friends without security protecting you is reckless and by doing so you jeopardize the jobs of the people around you. Be warned Isabella don't let their jobs rely on your behavior."

"Father that is not fair to them if it is my fault."

"Their job is to protect you! They can't do their job if you run off and they are trained to be aware of your were abouts. I know Angela helped you because every time you dissappeared the last couple of times she was the one who was talking with your security. That is why her job is on the line." My father crossed his arms and glared at me. "I want to know the names of your friends to run a background check and your phone needs to be given to Eric he clearly needs to update something."

"You are going to track me?" I said in anger.

"You made it that way Isabella!"

"Tell me father before this I have never ever done anything like this. I have always done what mother and you asked of me and for once in my life I act a bit rebellious and you retaliate with these measures! Why? I feel like your treat us differently. When Emmett first done this he got off with a slap on the wrist."

"You have not that is true but I have learned from how we treated Emmett and he is still a lose canon. You can't follow his footsteps!"

"I am not some little girl anymore! Why can't you treat me as an adult? For all my life I have been shielded from the 'real world' and I now realized how much I actually miss. In a couple of years you will step down and I will never get this opportunity again. Please father let me figure out who I am with out my title." I pleaded with him. I could feel tears springing in my eyes but I was determined that I would not let them fall. "please father just for this one time. When I come back I will be your perfect princess but please give me this."

He was quiete for a while and after several minutes of silence he stood up with out a word and walked away from the screen. I started at the laptop in front of me stunned. What was he doing? Is he coming back? Ten minutes ticked by and still nothing I was about to disconnect the call, thinking he would not come back, when my mother appeared on the screen.

"Darling! It is so good to see your beautiful face!" my mother smiled widely as if the conversation with my father never happened.

"Hi Mother." I waved at her.

"Your father came barging into our room grumbling about his daughter being stubborn and that has two children that disobey him. He told me what you asked and I decided to come talk to you instead of him. You two are too much a like sometimes and that will only make the situation worse for everyone involved. I get where you are coming from sweetheart. I married your father when we were both 18 and I did miss out on a lot. We both did. Your father never was bothered by the fact and was only doing what he was supposed to. I will talk to him and calm him down. You should show him that you can do what he expects and maybe he will be a bit more okay with your request." Even though my mother is the softer one of my parents they both were like me groomed for this life and she could be just like my father sometimes. Her admitting that she missed out was something she rarely did. She stood next to my father normally always siding with him as a good queen should, or so they thought, I on the other hand didn't agree. "oh sweetheart what is wrong? Is something else bothering you? A mother can always tell so as the youth would say spit it out girlfriend."

I let out a laugh my mother could be crazy sometimes but to hear those words out of her mouth was hilarious.

"Well because of everything that happened in the last day Angela decided she could not be my friend anymore. I thought I finally had someone who didn't see me as a princess but as their friend but clearly I was wrong. Will it aways be like this mom?" I looked down as I felt a tear slide over my face.

"Oh honey I am sorry. I know how difficult this life can be and befriending staff most of the time doesn't end well as you may have noticed. Your father told me you went out yesterday with friends? Do they know who your are?"

"I haven't told them I am scared what they would think and that they don't want anything to do with me." I sniffed and instantly regretted it when I looked towards the screen.

"They would miss out on a wonderful and kind person in their lives. Sweetheart please realize after your visit is done you probably won't see them again." I think my mother thought that thought would help but I could not help to panic at the thought of never seeing Edward again even if we knew each other for such a short while. "Anyway, as I said I will talk to your father and I will give him the same choice as you so listen carefully."

I nodded at her and she smiled. "good, option one you stay the remaining two months and take you staff with you everywhere you go and give your phone to Eric or option two you can leave them after your Royal duties and live your life with your friends but!" of course there was I but. "you are to give your friends names and let the security do a background check. Also you need to come back for the Christmas Ball."

"I will come back for Christmas and I will email you their names but father never will agree to this." I said disappointed.

"Never underestimate your mother Isabella! I know a couple of ways to make your father agree and relax him at the same time." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Mother!"I looked at her horrified. "I have to bleach my brain now are you sure you are an actual queen?"

"Just because I am a queen…"she started but I interrupted her.

"No mom please I don't need to hear it." my mother laughed at me.

"honey it is only natural." Ughh Mom please stop. "I will talk to your father and will call you later on your phone."

"Thanks mom. We'll I think I should go can you say to Emmett from me? Did he arrive safely from London?"

"That brother of yours is giving your father and I more gray hairs than I would like. He decided he would extend his trip and would fly not home but somewhere else. He took a plane and left the royal one at Heathrow. Your father is busy tracking him down, with no luck since yesterday and then you decided to go missing as well. That is probably the reason why he was more stern with you. Have a wonderful day sweetheart I will talk to you later today!"

"Bye mom and thank you for understanding." She just smiled at me and disconnected the call. I let out a sigh, got up from the chair and made my way out of the office. The people who I came across all bowed their head as I walked by and everytime another did that I began to feel more and more out of place. I wanted to talk someone since Angela wasn't the person to do that anymore I called the person I thought I could talk.


	7. Chapter 07

When I walked inside a local bistro Alice and Rosalie were already sitting at a table in the back. Eric was waiting outside in the car as Angela and Ben were going to the hotel to get everything in order for the event I was expected to be later that night. I walked toward the table an greeted them both before sitting down. They both smiled brightly at me and told me they ordered drinks but not lunch yet.

"Thanks for meeting me." I smiled after the waiter took my drink order and handed me a menu.

"Of course Bella you sounded very upset on the phone. Did my brother do something? Because I will kick his skinny ass." Alice said fierce. Which made me laugh.

"No butts to kick here in the States I am afraid." I joked and turned serious. "Edward didn't do anything wrong. I had an argument with my father this morning and my mother mentioned something to me and it got to me."

"Why did you have an argument and what did your mom say?" Alice asked and took a sip of her iced tea. The waiter took take moment to bring me my drink. I thanked him and after quickly ordered our lunch.

"My father were mad that I went out yesterday and normally he wouldn't react like that. My brother also did something not to their liking I guess and that caused the whole argument."

"You are an adult Bella why would your parents care that you went to a club?" Rosalie said.

"My family is important in my country and that comes with safety issues? I ditched my security guards to go out with you guys word got back and let's say they weren't happy about it. Even though I am an adult I need to live by certain rules for my safety. It's been like that ever since I can remember and not only for me but also my little brother. I always went with it up until now. Guess I picked the wrong time to be normal for once."certain I let out a sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh that suck big time! Do you have a security man running around here?" Alice looked around the small bistro in search of Eric. "I get why you would run away from them though. Have you ever been to a club before last night?"

"Eric is in that black car in front of the bistro." I pointed towards it. "I had never been until yesterday."

"Does Edward know about your security?" Rosalie asked.

"He doesn't. I am planning on telling him soon though. Last night I tried to sneak out and almost ran into Eric and Ben twice. Edward was worried something was wrong. I don't want to give him the wrong impression. I actually ran into Edward the day I arrived here because I was sneaking out of the hotel and was is such a hurry that I didn't see him and spilled his coffee on the street."

"ahww and he offered you a coffee as well?" I nodded and Alice let out a soft squeel. "I knew it and I am glad he did. I would tell him Bella you don't have to worry about him not liking your for having a guy following you around."

"I am probably fussing for no reason." I said with a sigh.

"just be honest with him Bella and nothing can go wrong." Rosalie adviced me.

"I will try." I smiled. "thanks girls."

"Any time Bella you are our friend now and we will be there for you." Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I hope they think the same when they know the whole truth. Our lunch came at that moment and Alice started talking about her designs. She had some with her and showed them to me. They were gorgeous ballgowns, which I would love to wear to a ball in the near future. We gushed over fabrics and design for the next 30 minutes while eating our lunch. Rosalie had to go and left us an hour later, which left Alice and me in the small bistro.

"What are you doing the rest of the afternoon?" she asked as we waved through the people walking on the busy streets of Seattle.

"I need to get ready for an event later tonight but I have a couple hours to spare."

"Good let's have some fun before you have to leave. Oh you have to show me your outfit! Can I help you get ready?" Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet with the biggest eyes I have ever seen. The eyes Puss in Boots uses to confuse his enemies. My God those eyes were dangerous! "Pleeeeaaaseee Bella?"

"Alice I'm not sure…"

"Please Bella? We can go to my shop and pick out one of my dresses."

"Ugh.. Fine Alice you can help me." I sighed and hooked my arm in hers. "Lead me to that shop of yours."

Alice smiled brightly at me and started dragging me along. On our way she pointed out all the small boutiques that were worth visiting or small restaurants that had amazing cuisine. Not long after we walked into another street with a lot of boutiques. Alice stopped in front of a white store with the name Breaking Dawn Fashion on the windows is a elegant font. She walked inside and I quickly followed. She said a quick hi to the girl behind the counter and lead me to the back of the store where there was a small workshop in the back, shelves were filled with different kinds of fabric and other items you need for making clothing.

"A month ago I opened this. It's a small store but I love it. The work space is just what I need." She announced proudly.

"Alice it looks amazing." I walked towards a mannequin that had a beautiful emerald green dress on it that Alice was still working on. "This dress looks beautiful Alice."

"Thanks! Wait till you see it when it is finished. Anyways what kind of event are you going to?"

"It is a dinner with the representitives of my country. The Ambassadors, politicians and people who work for the ambasy. It's black tie but not a too stricked of a dress code although it is preferred that the dress is not to short." I eyed another mannequin that had a dress that seemed so short that you could almost see your butt if you would wear it. Don't get me wrong it is a pretty dress but not right for the occasion or for me period.

"So that black lace dress won't be the one. That is a shame you would look amazing in it, but I get that you need to be classy and not slutty." She winked at me and walked towards a rack with several dresses all different colors. She grabbed a midnight blue one and handed it to me. "try on this one. It isn't short but also not an evening gown, I designed it for my new spring lineand it think you will fit into it without needing to alter it."

Alice walked towards the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrow at her questioning why.

"Best you try it on here. No one has seen this one yet not even the staff that works here. Now come on try it on."

I quickly undressed so I was in my underwear and slipped on the dress. Alice helped me zip it up and turned me around so I was facing her. She quickly checked of. Everything was alright but I knew it was perfect it fitted me like a glove and the lace detailing was stunning and classy with a bit of sparkle on the neckline, which wasn't a v neck that would show of my breast, thank God because otherwise I had to say no to this one.

"It is Perfect!" Alice squeeled. "and I have the perfect clutch to go with it!"

She walked toward the store as I looked in the mirror. Yes this was the perfect dress.

~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~

Alice and I went to her house to get make-up and other things she thought she needed. That girl had a whole suite case with her! Now we're in my suite getting ready.

"Wow Bella this suite is amazing. Being a diplomat sure has it's perks."

"it also has a lot of cons though." I closed my eyes as Alice started on my make-up and took a deep breath and relaxed on the chair I was sitting at. When she was done she worked on my hair.

"All done" she says after thirty minutes. "time for the dress."

Again Alice helped me zip up and moved towards my closet. "now for shoes…. Oh my God Bella you have some beautiful pairs! And laboutins those are perfect! Never seen those before how did you get them? "

"It's from their upcoming line. My mother likes fashion too and always knows how to get the newest things." I didn't want to mention that I actually got them from the fashion brand. For some reason what royalty wear it important and it sells. Look at Dutchess Kathrine, what ever she wears everyone want to wear as well and brands and designers know that.

"You lucky bitch" she said in a joking manner. Which was something I had to get used to. When everything was in place Alice let me twirl around in front of her and I let out a small laugh. "Bella you look like a princess. Edward would combust if he saw you like this!"

I thanked her and had to swollow and blushed… only if she knew how right she was.


	8. chapter 08 unexpected visitor

A month has passed since I arrived in Seattle. When I wasn't working I was hangout with Edward or Alice and Rosalie, it felt amazing to be just Bella to them. I still had to tell Edward about my security but since I would not have to take them with me anymore I had not told him yet. My parents hadn't called back yet so I had no idea what my father had said to my mother's deal. Well that is not exactly true Angela had orders from my mom yesterday that I needed to inform Ben where I was. I had also not heard from Emmett and I tried to call him but he had not picked up yet. Which began to worry me. I let out a breath and leaned into Edward. We were currently at his house waiting for the rest of our friend to arrive. I had offered to cook them a Maldovian dinner and since I didn't have a kitchen in the hotel Edward had offered me to use his kitchen.

"Penny for your thoughts." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered in it while pulling me closer. Snuggling on his couch, or anywhere really, was amazing. I looked up in his waiting green eyes.

"I am just worried about my brother. He has gone rough, my parents can't seem to find him after he left London. He just jumped on a plane without telling anyone. My father tried to track his cellphone but with no luck. It wouldn't surprise me if he bought a burner phone just to spite them."

"He will surely contact them or you? Why would he go rough if you don't mind me asking." Edward took one of my hands in his and caressed the skin of the top of my hand.

"He will eventually." I let out a sigh. "He has a troubled relationship with our parents. Emmett likes to act and then think, he doesn't really like the whole circus around our family. I am not a number one fan of it either but it is something we can not change. He thinks I am boring most of the times but when I told him I went to a club with you guys he thought i was sick and wanted to be with me on such an important first."

I let out a small laugh thinking out Emmett's face. Edward looked surprised by that information. "wait you never been to a club before that? "

I shook my head no. "not even in college?"

"nope not even then, I was too focused on my degree and really hadn't someone to take along and alone in a club is not much fun." I shrugged. At that moment the bell rang and Edward got and gave me a quick kiss before walking out of the living room to open the front door for our friends. After a couple of minutes Edward had still not returned and I decided to see what was taking him so long. When I got closer to the door I stopped in my tracks as I heard a familiar voice. How the hell…. I shook myself out of my shock and marched towards them. I moved passed Edward with a scowl on my face and crossed my arms when I stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't I come and see my older sister? " Emmett asked with a big grin which made his dimples show. His brown eyes were sparkling as the wind let his short curls dance. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Emmett. CAN'T. breath!" he let out a belly laugh while putting me down and ruffled my hair. I squinted my eyes at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek and slapped him on his arm when I stood back. "Do you know how worried I have been and how did you find me here!"

"Geezz Bells I thought you would be happy to see me and the old man has been on my ass for I don't know how long don't have to have you also on it." he rolled his eyes at me. "And that little deal you made with mom worked perfectly for me as you have told Ben where you went."

"I am not on your ass, as you like to call it I was just worried. You do stupid things but just running off tops everything…" I saw Emmett wanted to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. "This is different Em and you know it. you go from one country to the next without a word leaving behind everyone you traveled with."

"Yeah yeah." He waved me off. "but I wouldn't have been here if I didn't."

I turned to Edward with a sigh and smiled at him. "Excuse me for just a minute."

Edward nodded and I turned towards Emmett. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of eashot. "Em I love that you have come all this way for me but I…"

"You want your little boyfriend to yourself." He said with a smile as my eyes widened. "What? I act stupid sometimes but I am not blind! The way you look at him sister gives it all away."

"That's not what meant." Then I realized he talked with Edward before I came outside. My eyes widened even more. "Emmett you didn't introduce yourself as a Prince did you?"

"What no why" he asked and realization dawned on him. "You haven't told him who you are?"

"I haven't crossed that bridge yet and I am not sure when I will to be honest. I… I'm just not sure if I will. I have to leave in a couple of weeks Em and father will never approve of my relationship." I looked down at my feet and Felt Emmett's arm around me and pulling me closer.

"You really like him do you." He squeezed me closer. "especially if you have thought about what our parents think. Oooh my big sister is in love"

"Ssssttt Emmett! You don't have to be so loud." I tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible with my big oaf of a brother. Emmett was making kissing faces at me and hugging his arms around him, I could not help but let out a giggle. Which soon faded when I realized where we were and I was horrified. I quickly ran up to him and gave him a wet willy. I know it was childish and un-princess-like but it shut him up since he began singing the kissing in a tree song it was necacery. He hated it and I knew I had to make a run for Edward's front door. I heard Emmett cuss under his breath and run after me, with his long legs and speed he had caught up with me in no time. He wrapped his right arm around my waist while running and carried me as if I was a bag of potatoes. I let out a squeel and a laugh at the same time. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat on our left. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were standing all with different expressions on their faces. Alice looked like she could explode any minute in a fit of giggles, Jasper looked a bit confused at Emmett while Rosalie eyes went wide for just a small second which quickly became filled with a guarded expression. When I looked at Edward he was smiling crookedly at me, my favorite smile of his. I felt my cheeks heat up at being caught acting like this. I quickly straightened up and tried to get the wrinkles out of my close when Emmett released his hold. When I looked up at him I saw him staring at Rosalie. I gave him a soft jab with my elbow to make him stop staring.

"Hi guys." I waved timidly and gestured to Emmett. "This is my brother Emmett."

Everyone introduced themselves and afterwards we went inside Edward's house and sat in his living room with some drinks.

"It smell so good in here Bella!" Alice said with a smile.

"You cooked Bella? Please tell me it's the stuffed chicken! I haven't tasted that in years and you know it's my favorite. " Emmett looked at me with hopeful eyes. It had been years since I have cooked a meal. My schedule has been crazy since I turned 21. I let out a sigh.

"Well Em it's your lucky day because it's in the oven now and now I mention it I should probably check on it, it should be almost done." I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen. When I opened the oven I saw that the chicken was done and pulled it out of the oven and set it on the counter to rest. When I turned around Alice was standing behind me with a grin.

"You didn't tell me you had such a cute brother and I think I am not the only one who has noticed." She wiggled her eyed rows at me. I shook my head in disbelieve at the question and couldn't help the smile that played on my lips.

"My brother outgrew his cute faze when he began throwing mud at me but I have to admit he has dashing looks." I said as I grabbed a plate, glass, knive and a fork for Emmett and arranged an extra seat at the dining table.

"Rose has been looking at him out of the corner of her eyes for the last half hour. Normally she wouldn't look at a guy at all. Please tell me he is single." Alice was practically jumping up and down with puppy dog eyes.

"Emmett is single but I am not sure if he is ready to settle down yet but who knows maybe I am wrong. Rosalie would be the perfect person to teach him some manners." I walked back to the kitchen and check on the fried potatoes with rosemary seasalt and garlic, they were crispy and golden brown. I turned to Alice.

"could you tell everyone dinner is ready?"

Alice nodded and bounced away as I set m'n everything on the table. Just as I put the last item on it everyone sat down. During dinner everyone was talking and having fun. I noticed that Alice was right Rosalie had been looking at my brother a lot and he was completely obvious that he liked her. Somewhere during dinner Alice had them sitting next to each other I don't know what she did and when but I had never seen Emmett have a serious conversation outside royal duties like that normally he would goof around. Guess Emmett will stay a bit longer if Ben hasn't told our parents he is here but that is not likely father would probably summon him home or worse send Victoria, head of pr and mother's assistant. I shuddered at the thought that woman was horrible I never got why she got the job.

"are you okay?" Edward whisperer in my ear. I nodded at him as I took the last bite of my desert. He rested his arm behind me on my chair and wrapped his hand around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Who cares about Icky Vicky when I had these wonderful people surrounding me, I wished in that moment that it always could be so easy but unfortunately that wasn't in the cards for me and I knew that this bubble that I am currently living in would pop soon.


	9. Chapter 09 Confessions

Just as I predicted Emmett had to leave after a couple of days. Our parents were not amused to say the least I had accompanied him to the embassy when he had to talk with them and father gave him a new one. Emmett realized that he should go home fast and face the music there all over again and get it over with. He was such a free spirit and being a prince where his shackles as I come to realize they were mine too. I never had felt like that before I went to Amerika and Edward was a big reason why I had a change of heart. I felt a squeeze in my hand and looked of at the man that meant so much to me in such a short period of time, successfully tugging me out of my thoughts. We were walking on Alki beach as the sun was setting on the horizon coloring the sky in pink and orange, It was a mesmerizing sight. I stopped in my tracks to fully appreciate the view, Edward let go of my hand and stood behind me with his chin resting in my head and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest.

"This is so beautiful." I sighed in content and relaxed against him.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Bella." He kissed the top of my head and gently turned me around to face him while still embracing me. One of his hand moved to my cheek and caressed it sweetly as his head moved closer to mine, his eyes flickering to my lips. I let my eyes close as he kissed me softly and not long after the kiss grew more passionate and all too soon we needed air. When he pulled away from me his eyes were sparkling.

"I love you." He whispered while still holding my eyes with his green onces. I froze for a second not expecting him to say those three wonderful words. At my lack of response Edward began to rambling about saying it to soon but I quickly shut him up with a passionate kiss.

"Edward I love you too even though it scares me how much sometimes it doesn't make is less true." The boyish grin that appeared on his face made my hearts melt he looked so happy. I let out a squeel when he grabbed me around my waist and twirled me around. Happy giggles left my mouth nothing could make ruin this moment. I promised myself in that moment that I would spent as much time as I could with this amazing man royal duties be screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in front of a changing room waiting for Rosalie and Alice to show me their outfits. They had dragged me along to the mall and fortunately I had talked myself out of being Alice's personal dress-up doll. It took me thirty minutes to convince her I didn't need any clothes or shoes. I had almost given in when she used this big eyes on me. I swear Alice is dangerous with those. Good thing I was stubborn or I would have left with a wardrobe. Alice came out of the dressing room in a pair of tight black jeans and a cute purple blouse and looked at herself in the mirror. "what do you think Bella?"

"you look wonderful Alice." I smiled at her.

"Yeah I like it too think I will get both." She turned towards the dressingroom again but twirled around again.

"You are looking extra happy today Bella care to share?"

Rosalie's head popped out of a changing room and wiggled her eyebrows. "She probably got laid."

"What? Uhm… no that's not it." I probably had a horrified look on my face. That was not something I was comfortable talking about. Alice looked at me with one eyebrow raised waiting for me to spill. "Edward told me he loved me yesterday on the beach."

Alice began jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh My God that is amazing Bella! Did you say it back?" I nodded at her and Alice let out a squeel that made the whole store look in our direction. I felt my cheeks heat at all the confused stares.

"Alie you need to really learn how to use your inside voice when you are excited." Rosalie shook her head and quickly went back into her changing room.

"oh don't get me started on you Rose. You are clearly grumpy that your prince in shining armor left." Alice yelled after her. My eyes widened at that did she mean Emmett? Rosalie came out again with her right arm full of clothes. Rolling her eyes at Alice.

"I am not grumpy!" Rosalie replied in a hard voice.

"Yes you are and it's all because of Emmett." Alice had her hands on her waist waiting for Rosalie to admit it. They stared at each other without blinking for five minutes.

"Fine I do like him okay." Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh. "but I don't see the point he lives on the other side of the world."

"But your date went so well if really feel your meant to be together. You even broke your no dating rule for crying out loud that has to mean something!"

"Wait rewind a bit you went on a date with my brother." Now it was my turn to stare. Emmett never went on date but I should have know from the dinner at Edward's place, they were eyeballing each other the whole time. Rosalie blushed a bit when she looked at me.

"Well yes I did and it was amazing and if he would have lived here I would go on many dates but he doesn't and it would only be heartbreaking to say goodbye after a couple of days and see each other once every two months if we are lucky. How will Edward and you do it?" Rosalie asked me when she was finished with her little rant.

"Well I am not sure but I want to make it work and I think you and Emmett could too if you really like him." I smiled at her although it probably didn't reach my eyes since I was still worried about it myself.

"Maybe you are right. Since my ex it is hard to trust guys but your brother makes me feel safe and it is so confusing because I only just met him. On our date I wasn't the nicest person but he still tried to make me laugh and feel like a lady."

"He really likes you then Rose. Emmett maybe a big guy but he is a teddy bear and one of the loveliest people I know and I am not telling you this because he is my brother. He normally doesn't really date as far as I know because most people want something from him." I explained to her. "that he went on a date with you really says a lot."

"It scares me how much I like him and it's not like he is able to stay around. I am not sure what to do." She looked sad and I wish I could tell her it would work out but I could not do that because I didn't know myself and how to go back home without feeling heartbroken.

"I don't know what the future holds for us but I hope we can stay friends even when I go home." I bit my bottom lip for a couple seconds. These girls were the friends I wished I had back home. They were honest and loyal and I felt awful not being honest with them about some parts of my life.

"Bella when are you leaving?" Alice asked.

"Just before christmas there is an event I need to attend and I can't cancel." The Christmas ball had always been one of my favorite events our family hosted at the palace but for the first time in my life I was reluctant to go. I would gladly trade the ballgown and crown for a nice dinner with Edward and our friends, my little American family, and play games and watch cheesy Christmas movies.

"Bella I will miss you so much when you go home! Do you know when you can come back?" Alice came out of the dressing room with an arm full of close and hopeful big eyes.

"I really can't promise a date Alice I am sorry. I have a lot of family obligations with the holidays and a new schedules comes with the new year. Until than I can't really tell you but I you will be one of the first to know!"

"you should keep June 20th free Bella I want to throw Edward a surprise party and you being there would be the ultimate surprise!" Alice squeeled happily. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes and pop back in her dressing room.

"That is months away Alice." I wanted to keep that day clear now I knew what she was planning but what if Edward and I won't work out after I tell him the truth? I looked at Alice who used those puppy eyes of her with full force. I let out a sigh. "I will ask if I can have that day off but don't get your hopes up Alice I am still not sure if I can make it." I added the last part since Alice was bouncing around excitedly.

~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~

Yesterday I had been late to a meeting with my father and a man that worked for the ambasy to establish better a communication line between them and our government back home. There had been something that could have been better and thankfully my father agreed with the plan we worked out. When I was alone with him and staring at the screen my father's mustache twitched before he spoke.

"Isabella you know how important it is to be punctual! You need to be twenty minutes early instead of late. You always have been perfectly capable to be on time what is happening my child?" I looked at my hand trying to figure out what to say.

"It's nothing father. I will try to be more punctual next time." He didn't seemed to be satisfied with my answer and wanted to say something but I quickly began talking again. "Father I really need to go i have a meeting."

I quickly waved and my father said a quick goodbye. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't buying it but as long as he doesn't ask I am fine.

Now I was sitting in my hotel room waiting for Edward to be done working. He told me he had some important meetings with investors today for his father's Medical supplies company and would call me when he was done. As if he knew I was thinking about him my phone rang and Edward's name flashed on my screen. I could not contain the grin that spread on my face as I picked up.

"Hello Love." He said in a tired voice. My heart began beating faster at his nickname for me. He started using it recently and every time I hear it my heart dances in my chest happily.

"Hey how was you meeting?" I asked. I heared a frustrated sigh in the other end of the line.

"It went well eventually. they were hard to sway on somethings and between Christmas and new years I need to meet with them again. It will be a huge opportunity for us to export to China but it is a difficult process." In the background I could hear the ding of an elevator. "I am going home now wish you were there."

"Well I could meet you there." I said cheerfully.

"or I could pick you up and were take some takeout and have a nice meal on my couch." He said.

"That sounds lovely Edward. I will get my things and wait downstairs till you arrive."

"I will be there in about 15 minutes." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Love you see you soon beautiful."

"I love you too." We hang up and I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed some comfy clothes and put them on. I looked in the mirror and retouched my make up and hair. Perfect natural look I must say and was grateful at Alice that she thought me this one. She had told me that even though you don't need makeup it makes you feel better about yourself when you look in the mirror. I didn't completely agree with her since I think everyone is beautiful how ever they want to be. Normally i would let Ben and Angela know I would go away but ever since I am not friends with Angela anymore it was difficult to trust them not to tell my parents. I was saddened greatly by the fact that I lost my friend, I could understand to a certain degree why she made her that call but I did miss her even though she has a room in the same suite. I poked my head out of my bedroom door to see if the coast was clear. We had already had dinner and I had told Angela I would stay in my room and if I needed anything I would get it myself. So that should mean that she would do something for herself. I tried to listen for sounds and heard her giggle out of the seating dining area. I quietly snuck out of my room and closed the door softly, tiptoeing towards my purse and jacket. My jacket made no sound but when I grabbed my purse I could hear the soft rattling of the chains on it. I held my breath as I listed to the conversation between Angela and Ben not too far from me. They didn't stop and I was relieved when I stepped out of the hotel suite. I looked at my watch and saw that Edward should be here any minute now and when I walked out of the hotel with a triumphant smile that I snuck out successfully, Edward's Mercedes pulled up and I quickly got in. Edward was smiling at me when I turned around after closing my door and buckle the seat belt. He leaned over the center console and kissed me softly, which turned in a full make-out session. A car horn sounded behind us and reluctantly broke the kiss. Edward drove away and after a couple of minutes stopped at a Chinese restaurant. We quickly ordered and within 10 minutes it was ready to go. The smell in the closed of car made my mouth water, even though I had already eaten. Fortunately we had a short distance to Edward's house. When we arrived we spread all the food on the table and picknicked on the floor with candles which were suddenly there when I came back from the bathroom. It was simple and romantic and I loved it. We watched a movie afterwards and I more concentrated the feeling of Edward's embrace than the movie. When his eyes started to close every two seconds I turned in his arms.

"Maybe it's best if you went to bed Edward." I smiled softly at him and gazed his cheek with my thumb.

"No I need to get you back towards the hotel." He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand.

"It's fine darling I can get a cab or an uber." I shrugged. He was definitely too tired to drive and I could not ask him that.

"I wish you could stay." He said wishfully and pulled me in his embrace again and kissed the top of my head. I bit my lip thinking about staying. It would mean trouble for me in the morning but staying here with him sounded awfully tempting and the warmth of his body against mine made the decision for me. I kissed him on his lips and whispered. "I will stay."

The tired grin that spread across his face was adorable and I giggled as he stood up and pulled me along excitedly. He turned around abruptly and trapped me between his arms and a wall, Edward's eyes were a shade darker and his tongue went of his lips as he watched mine. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer till our lips almost met. Out breathing was all that I could hear as he closed the small distance between out lips. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I gladly granted it. The kiss turned heated and passionate quickly, hand began to travel over each other's bodies and I could not stop the moan that left my lips as Edward started the kiss my neck. When he pulled away I wanted to complain but the smolthering look in his eyes told me he was not finished yet.

"let's move this upstairs." He said as he searched my eyes as if to look check If I was okay with this next step in our relationship. I nodded eagerly and Edward grinned his crooked smile at me, a small that always made my heart beat faster and he took my hand in his and guided me up to his bedroom where sleep would have to wait for the time being.


	10. Chapter 10 Mother and Confrontation

I opened my eyes as I heard an alarm go off. I was confused where I was for a second until I heard a groan next to me and got pulled into Edward's arms after he shut off the annoying sound. I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly.

"good morning" I whispered and grinned at him.

"It is a good morning." He hummed and kissed my forehead. "could wake up everyday like this."

"Well I am glad you think that way because I do too." I replied and snuggled even closer. I had to blush when I thought about last night, it had been one of the best nights of my life. The connection I shared with Edward was even stronger after our passionate love making from last night and it was very hard not to start again with him laying shirtless next to me. I let a finger trace his abs which caused him to shurder and Hummed in my ear. He flipped me on my back and hover over me, just staring in my eyes with those mesmerizing green eyes of his and got lost in them. One of his hands cupped my cheek and he caressed the skin softly before he lowered his had and kissed me passionately. I let my hand travel over his back, feeling his muscles move under my fingers. All too soon he pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"what you do to me woman." He said as he pressed against me. "if I didn't have to go to work I would have locked us in this house for the whole day."

That sounded awfully tempting and amazing. I pecked him and his lips and wiggled out of his hold. He pouted but stood up as well. He stood in front of me and let his hands roam of my shoulders and arms before he pulled me into a hug. "I wanted to ask you something last night but I forgot. Let get ready and have breakfast downstairs first."

I nodded against his chest, he gave me one quick kiss on my hair and moved towards the bathroom. I quickly found my clothes that were scattered a cross the floor and changed into them. I laid the t-shirt I wore neatly folded on Edward's bed and waited for him to finish in the bathroom so I could was my face. It didn't take him long and I quickly went in as he would prepare breakfast. When walked into the kitchen he had baggles and different spreads on the table with also two cups of coffee. Edward told me to sit down and that he was almost finished. He put down a bowl of fresh fruit, sat down, I thanked him before we started eating. After a while my brain was constantly going back towards what he wanted to ask me as if he could read my mind he began talking.

"So as I said earlier I want to ask you something." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I know you have to leave just before Christmas so if you can't it's fine…" I waited for him to continue but it seemed that he was nervous about the question. "we always go to my parents a couple of days before the holidays and I would love for you to come a long with me. I know that it's maybe a bit early for meeting my parents but since you have to leave I want to spent as much time with you as I can."

"Edward." I said to stop his rambling. "I want to spent as much time with you as I can too. So count me in and I would love to meet your parents."

The grin that spread across his face was contagious and I could not help grinning along as well. I wasn't sure how I would join him but I promised to myself that I would go no matter what. My time in this wonderful bubble was almost up and I would make the most out of it, consequences be damned. I wanted to tell him about me being a princess but I was scared it would wipe that beautiful smile of his from his face.

After breakfast Edward dropped me off at the hotel and as I walked inside the sweet Angela was waiting for me with a frown on her face and phone towards her ear.

"She just walked in the room your Majesty." Angela bit her bottom lip and held the phone out with on hand over de microphone. "Your mother want to speak to you your highness."

She handed me her phone and walked towards the seating area. Before I said hello to my mother I walked to my bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"Hello mother how can I help you?" I said when I said down on my bed. I was almost sure she would comment on the fact that I was just coming into the hotel but to my surprise she didn't ask where I had been. Maybe Angela didn't tell my mother, I made a mental note to thank her later. My mother's cheerful voice searched my ears as she started talking a hundred miles a minute.

"My beautiful daughter I am so thrilled to talk to you! The last preparations for the Christmas Ball have been on their way and the last guests have let us know they will attend and the royal family of Spain is joining us for the festivities. Oh darling did you start on your speech?" how she got that out with one breath was mind boggling. Oh God my speech I had forgot about it. I wanted to face-palm my forehead, how could I forget that tiny detail. I groaned inwardly at the mention of the Spanish royals. Don't get me wrong they weren't horrible but prince Jacob has always had the tendency to demand my attention whenever he was near. He is a handsome man with his tinted skin and dark hair and maybe a year ago I had swooned at him but now I had Edward I wanted to have nothing to do with the guy.

"It's splendid to hear that the preparations are going well mother." I tried to sound excited for her since the Christmas and new years ball were her favorite events of the year, the ones she actually organized most of and not our staff. "I need to write my speech still but I promise I will start on it today and send it to you later this week so you and father can approve and Victoria has looked over it."

"That is fine darling! So how is America treating you? I hope all is going well and by the way your father was very proud of your proposition regarding the communications between us and the ambasy. I know your father isn't one to share that with you. " my heart swelled at the praise, even though my heart wasn't completely behind my duties at the moment I still felt like a proud child when my parents told me they were proud or pleased since they don't tell my brother and me this a lot.

"I am doing fine Mother I wish I ould stay a bit longer but I know that is not possible." I sighed and had to swollow the lumb that was stuck in my throat.

"oh Darling I know you made great friends. Hopefully you can see them again. Anyways Queen Sarah and King William will arrive a couple days before the ball with their children. I think it would be a splendid idea for you to spend sometime with Prince Jacob."

"Mother I will arrive home a two days before the ball…" I couldn't finish my sentence before mother talked again.

"Nonsense, you need to be here a lot earlier darling. There is so much to be done and I know Jacob would love to spend time with you. Maybe after the Ball you two can court and bring our two nations closer together, wouldn't that be wonderful?" my mother talked on excitedly, while I was frowning at nothing in particular. She wanted Jacob to court me? That sounded so old fashioned ad way to close to being engage to the guys. As if she could read my mind mother started talking about that subject. "I know you two need to get to know each other better but I am sure everything would work out like the arranged marriage between your father and I. It is time for you to pick a husband soon Isabella."

"Mom please I don't want to marry Jacob. I know it would be good for our country but I can't." I pleaded desperately through the phone.

"Don't say no just yet darling. Jacob is an amazing guy. I have to go but we will talk about this when you get home. Bye darling I will talk to you soon."

"but mother!" when I heated nothing on the other end of the line I looked at at the phone and saw she hung up on me. I let out a frustrated groan as I let myself fall backwards on the bed. I laid still for minutes thinking about the conversation I just had. My mother was a force to be reckoned with and most of the time wouldn't accept no to something she expected me to do. She wanted me to get married preferably with Jacob Black that was for sure. I wouldn't get help from my father on this one since I knew he would be thrilled if I married his best friends son. Yes the kings of Manovia and Spain were best friends and even though I had seen them through out my whole life I didn't know them that well. I played with Jacob when i was little but hadn't had a decent conversation with him since years. My thoughts went to Edward, my secret boyfriend whom, when I think of it, was perfect for me and I could picture being married to him in the future. God my mother had now successfully let me think about marriage… ugh… it was too soon to think about that with Edward, but if I had a choice right now I would marry him in a heartbeat.

My mother wanted to have me home earlier than we had agreed on and that made my stomach jump nervously. How was I going to pull off the trip to his parents? One thing I was determined on was going with him and I would go no matter what. I started to form a plan which I knew my parents would be angry at me for but I didn't care. There was a knock on my door and I told the person to come in. Angela came walking in and sat down next to me. Her eyes roamed my face.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I wil be fine." I handed her her phone back and looked her in her eyes with a smile. "thanks for not telling my mother I wasnt here last night."

"I tried holding it off for as long as I could. I was relieved to see you coming in the moment you did because I couldn't have lasted longer." She smiled back and got up from the bed again and put her phone in her pocket. "There is a Rosalie in the lobby asking for you. Do you give permission for her to come up?" she asked with an all business tone.

"Uhm yeah you can say she can come up and could you bring her here?" Angela nodded and walked away. What was Rosalie doing here? Minutes later there was a knock on my door again, Rosalie walked inside with a scowl on her beautiful face and when her eyes met mine they narrowed.

"You" she said accusingly and I watched Angela's eyes widen at Rosalie's tone.

"You can go Angela" I smiled at her and closed the door when she was out of the room. I turned to Rosalie, who had still the same expression on her face, and walked towards the two chairs in my room. I sat down and patted the one next to me. Rosalie huffed but sat down. "What's wrong Rose?"

"What's wrong! You lied to us!" she threw her hands in the air out of frustration. I was taken aback by her words. How did she find out? I tried to play dumb to see if that was really the case.

"What are you talking about?"

"don't play dumb Bella I know you aren't so why did you not tell us you were a fucking Princess. No wait THE fucking princess of Manovia?!" she kept glaring at me with her icy blue eyes. I could see the hurt she was trying to hide behind them.

"Rose please calm down." I tried.

"I will calm down after you explained why you weren't honest." She stood up again and began pacing from one side of the room to the other.

"Rose I wanted to tell you guys but I was scared." I started as I followed her movements with my eyes. She turned to me abruptly.

"Why would you be scared about that? We wouldn't have treated you differently." She hit the nail on the head with that statement.

"Well I wouldn't be sure about that Rose! Everywhere I go I get treated differently! People always agree, always tell me things they think I want to hear and most don't tell when I am wrong. I wanted to be just Bella for once and I thought this would be the perfect time. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by not telling you."

"Would you have told us eventually?" she asked calmer.

"I think like to think I would have. Probably after I told Edward." I admitted and her eyes soften a bit as she sat down next to me again and faced me.

"You know he would love you even if you tell him the truth." She let out a sigh and smiled at me for the first time today, which gave me the feeling the worst of her anger was gone. "Emmett told me not to get angry with you and explained to me why you did not tell us. I have to admit if I would have been you I would have done the same thing, but it still hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

I let out a sigh of relieve and smiled apologeticly at her. "I do trust you, Alice, Jasper and you, I really do but I guess I was so deep down in being someonelse for once that I didn't trust my judgment to tell my secret. I am going to tell Edward soon and your brother and Alice as well. I have to say I am not thrilled with Emmett by telling you this. He promised not to tell you guys but I guess that was before he met and got to know you."

"I hounded him for the truth. He almost didn't tell me by the way. He did not want to break your trust and I am sorry if he did by telling me. I just felt something wasn't adding up and ever since my relationship with Royce I don't like secrets between me and my boyfriend. In hindsight I think I was a bit harsh on him." She let her head fall in her hands and started to circle her temples with her fingers like she wanted to rub a headache away. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Rose it's okay, I am actually glad you dragged the truth out of him I actually feel a lot more relaxed now you know my little secret." I squeezed her once and let go of her and sat down on my chair again. "just go back to the boyfriend part." I grinned at her as a blush crept on her cheeks. "and what happened with your ex, if you want to share of course."

"Well Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend just before our conversation about the whole being honest thing. I could not say yes before the feeling I had was gone and thankfully after he cleared everything up I wholeheartedly agreed to be his girlfriend. Not because he is a prince.." she eyed me and I just smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I really don't know what I am doing and how this all will work out."

"I don't know if this comforts you but I have no idea how to do it either, but if I know I let you know." I laughed and she let out a small giggle as well.

"I will too when I know." She turned serious again. "So I never told you what happened with Royce… I do want to share it with you so you get why it hurt me that you didn't tell me sooner or maybe because Emmett told me and not you…" she took a deep breath and continued. "I met Royce in college and we hit it off right away. We dated for two years and everything was perfect. One day we went to a frat party his house organized and the first part of the night was amazing and fun. It was late and more and more people started to leave and Royce began to act differently, he started ordering me around and the stupid girl I was than did what he wanted. We went to his room and he started acting aggrasive and mean. I think the only people that were left were the guys living at their house and some of their dates. I was put off by how he acted towards me and wouldn't put out. He went livid and started to say how I was his girlfriend and I belonged to him so I should do what he tells me. I had enough of the ordering and told him no. I wanted to leave but he threw me on the bed and stormed out of the room. I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried to run away, when I reached the stairs Royce was coming up with 5 of his friends behind him. I tried to move past him but he wouldn't let me and I pleaded with his friends to help me get out of that house. They just laughed at me and helped him… they took me to his room and… and…" I could see Rose struggle with the next part and I had a feeling I knew what had happened.

"Rose you don't have to tell me more I can guess what happened next." I felt incredibly sad about my friends fast and took her hand in mine and squeezed it to comfort her. She swallowed hard and met my eyes with her watery ones.

"One of my friends could have stopped it. She walked in on them in the middle of it all but didn't do a thing. When I pleaded with her to get help she just shook her head and smirked and I knew from that moment that she never was truly my friend but a cold hearted bitch. After that night I packed my things and moved back home to finish college." I was staring wide eyed at her, shocked that they would have done something like that and I was livid at that so called friend of hers. "Ever since then I am very careful to befriend someone or to even date…. You brother is the first guy who I have dated since. Thanks for listening Bella and sorry for storming in like I did. "

This time she stood up and gave me a hug and I gladly returned it. "it's okay Rose. I am just glad you still want to be my friend."

"of course Bella you know before I always had a feeling something wasn't completely right and now I truly say one of my best friends is a freaking Princess." She joked and nudged me with her elbow playfully.

"As long as you don't mention it we are good." She lifted one of her blond eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes at her. "I promise I will tell them the truth before I leave."

"Good because do you know how hard it is to keep something from that pixie." She laughed. "that girl smells secrets from miles away and believe me she noticed somethings about you but she can't put her finger on it. It's a good thing she didn't Google you because everything comes up on the first place and yes after Emmett told me I googled your ass."

"well I hope it was all the truth because you can't always believe the internet." I winked at her and relaxed as I sat down on my bed feeling a bit of the weight on my shoulders lessen. Rosalie had given me the courage to tell my tale to Edward now I only have to find the right timing.

**Author notes****_I hope you guys liked the last couple of chapters. I had inspiration today so I decided to post two chapters. Thank you all for the reviews I really enjoy reading them! If you guys want certain things in this story let me know and I might add them._****_Anyways the next chapter needs some adjustments and maybe I will post it today or otherwise tomorrow. Are you guys ready for the big reveal to Edward because it's coming your way in the next chapter. I have also written a chapter in Edward's POV, I hope you guys don't mind him telling his version of events in chapter twelve. I didn't plan on writing it and was planning on sticking to Bella's POV, since she is the one telling the story to her grand daughter but of course she wouldn't tell all the details to the little girl because they are not meant for children's ears hihi. Also what are your thoughts about Lemons I never written them out always hint at them but if you guys would als I would try to deliver. Anyways I hope you have a great day until the next author note. _**


	11. chapter 11 telling the truth

I have now know Edward for a couple months and was about to meet his family who lived in a small town called Forks. Alice would be there to and so were Rosalie and Jasper. It was nice to spend a couple of days with friends before I had to go back to real life, Royal life. I was dreading to go back, I loved my little life in Seattle and was sad to go back to reality. I knew I had to tell Edward the truth and I was dreading to terribly. I was scared of his reaction and that he would be mad at me. I was still the same person, they knew the real me, not the Royal facade, politics and fake smiles. It helped that Rosalie confronted me last week and I had more confidence to tell Edward the truth. Even if he would never want to see me again, I would always look back foundly at memories. The life I could have had if i wasn't the crown princess of Manovia. Who had out run her security again and was now sitting in a car with Edward. I had felt my phone vibrate in my pocket multiple times. I knew it was probably my father and I was not ready to talk with him. He would be furious and yell. I let out a sigh and squeezed Edward's hand that resting on the gearshift of his midnight blue Austin Martin. He looked briefly at me and back at the road again. I could see a frown starting to appear as he concentrated on the traffic in front of him.

"I can see something is bothering you, love." He squeezed my hand softly and looked at me as we stopped in front of a red light. His eyes shining with worry. I couldn't blame him. I had been acting a bit off the last couple of days. I had been jumpy and nervous, telling the truth had been on my mind every minute of the day. " You know you can talk to me right?"

I smiled softly at him. God I loved this man, what would I do without him?

"I know I can talk to you and I really want to, please believe me but now is not the time." I rather not tell him the truth while he was driving. I looked down at my lap as the light turned green and Edward started to drive again. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I know I have acted strange the last couple of days and I have a good explanation for it which you will hear soon I promise you."

"You can tell me when your ready. I can't believe you have to leave in three days. I wish you could stay." He said softly. I never told him my mother wanted me on a plane today. I knew she would be furious with me and I could only guess what she would do.

"I can't believe it either. After I met you time has moved in an incredible speed and the three months have flown by." We were quiete for a couple of minutes, both struggling in our minds with the separation that soon would follow. Edward stopped the car and got out. When I looked up I frowned why were we stopping in the forest? Edward opened my door and I quickly undid my seatbelt and got out of the car as well.

"I want to show you something. We are a bit early and the weather is actually nice for a change. I am scared in the next couple of days it will snow more and I won't get the opportunity to show you." He took my hand and lead me towards a trail that was slightly covered in snow. I was glad I wore my sneakers as the path was uneven and after ten minutes Edward guided me off the trail and through the trees and the snow that crunched underneath every step we took. After another ten minutes we entered a clearing which was covered in snow. We stood on the tree line as I took in the scenery. The mountains could be seen in the distance over the tall snow covered trees on the other side of the clearing. It was very serene an beautiful. I felt Edward's chest press against my back as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It is a shame it isn't Spring time, the whole field is covered with purple wild flowers it's beautiful, A place I used to escape to when felt pressured to much by my father. I have never shown anyone this place." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered. I turned around in his arms and stood on my toes to kiss him softly.

"Thank you for showing me this place Edward it's beautiful even covered in snow." I took a deep breath and decided it was about time to finally tell him the truth, even though I was certain about the decision I was still goddamn nervous. "I hope you will be willing to show me this place in Spring time." Even I could hear the doubt in my own voice.

"Of course I would want to Bella! Why are you making it sound as if i would not want to. I am planning to have you in my life for a long time. Please don't talk like that." He frowned at me and his eyes looked sad. I knew it because of me and I hated it. "I know you have to go soon but I am willing to try to make it work."

"Edward there is a lot you don't know about me and I am scared if i tell you, you will want nothing to do with me." I looked down to nervous to looked into his eyes. I felt his fingers underneath my chin, he gently pushed it up so I would look at him.

"Don't hide from me Bella. I love you whatever it is." And I could see the love in his eyes and the worry as well. "We can work it out."

"Edward the Bella you know is the person I desperately want to be for the rest of life, but I can't." I could feel my eyes water. Edward wanted to say something but I shook my head. "In these three short months I have known you I have finally felt like I was free. For my whole life things have been planned for me, things are expected from me and I need to behave in a certain way. Most of the time I can't even decide what I wear or when I go somewhere. With you that all doesn't matter. I am not Isabella Louisa Maria Swan. I am just Bella and not.." My voice cracked. This was it I couldn't back out now. I took a big breath and looked in Edwards eyes. " And not the Crown Princess of Manovia."

Edward stared at me for a while opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. For the hundredth time this day I felt my phone going off I took it out of my pocket and pressed the ignore button. "I know it is a lot to take in."

"You are an actual princess? Well that explains some of things that happend I guess. Why didn't you tell me from the start?" I could see hurt in his eyes as he gently caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I wanted to be Bella and not a princess. Everywhere I go people treat me differently because of my tittle. They will never be honest with their opinions and always want something from me. I can never be myself around people not even with my parents most of the times. When I met you you were kind and wanted to really get to know me and I didn't want you to treat me differently."

"I don't know if i would have Bella you are an amazing person."

" I feel like our time is running out. I have to get back for the Christmas Ball. My parent will kill me if I won't be there."

My phone rang again and I took it out of my pocket I could see my father's name op the screen. I ignored it again and put it back.

"Shouldn't you take the call?" Edward asked.

"No. My father is furious. To be here I left my security behind and that is something my parents frown upon and against the deal I made with them. I wish you could join me but I know you have that meeting and I can understand the importance of it so I am not asking you to come home with me. Well at least not until after your meeting."

"I wish for the same love, but after I will be on the first flight your way." He wrapped his arms around me for a brief hug and kiss. He cleaned a rock from the snow that was laying on it, sat down and pulled me on his lap. "So tell me somethings I don't know about you princess Bella. You made me curious you know." I could feel him smile again my cheek after he gave the same spot a soft kiss.

"Actually crown princess, darling." I teased him, using the same posh British accent like Emmett when he video called me weeks go, but I continued seriously and turned so I was facing him. "That little word seems so short and meaningless sometimes, but it means I have to lead a country some day. Thinking about it makes me feel nervous and scared, a whole country depends on me and my decisions. I guess I was always groomed into being the perfect princess but recently I am starting to doubt if I still want to be that person."

"I can imagine there is a lot of pressure on you from different sides. And leading a country sound indeed scary, but I know you could do it if you really wanted too and that is what you need to figure out I think. No matter what you do I will support you Bella." he said sincerely.

"Okay but I think before you make your decision Edward, you need to see my life now be aware you will arrive in holiday season, it's one of the busiest time of the year normally it is I guess dull in comparison." I wanted him to really know what would be expected of him if he eventually choose to spend his life with me in Manovia and i needed to think about what I wanted.

"I don't think it would change how I feel Bella." He helped me get of his lap and stood up and offered me his hand. "Let walk to the car it time to head to my parents house. Which reminds me I need to ask my dad for vacation days. Okay so I have to tell you Bella, Emmett wasn't what I expected a prince to be."

I had to laugh at that statement and wholeheartedly agreed. "Well yeah he isn't your typical prince but you should see him when he needs to act like one. Totally different and even then he tried to goof around occasionally, especially with Harry."

"wait till Alice hears you know Harry she will freak out." He laughed. We could see the car through the trees.

"Well most the British royals always come to out new years celebration and I was planning to invite everyone to come, although I need to inform my parents."

"I think they would love to go." He said and unlocked the car and we got inside. Edward put on the heaters and I let my hands get warm. The drive to his parents house was a short one and before I knew it Edward's car stopped in front of a beautiful mansion with the front walls made for glass. Just like before Edward walked around the car to get my door and helped me out of the car. My feet had not hit the pavement and Alice had sprinted out of the house and had her arms around me.

"Bella!!! You are finally here!" she jumped up and down and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door of the house. I quickly looked at Edward for help. He was laughing but stopped his sister.

"Alice do you mind if I introduce my girlfriend to our parents." Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine! Well go get your stuff and meet me inside. I will go get dad out of his office." She walked back inside as Edward put his arm around my waist and guided me in the house. The inside was as beautiful as the outside of the house, decorated in Christmas decorations. A female with the same colour hair as Edward an blue eyes came walking in with a big smile on her face.

"Edward, sweetheart it is so good to see you." She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek and did the same with me. "And you must be Bella how lovely to finally meet you!" I could see where Alice got her excitement from. I smiled at Edward's mother.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said politely.

"Call me Esme, my mother in law is Mrs Cullen." She winked at me. "I wonder where my husband is."

"I am right here darling." I looked behind Esme and saw a man next to Alice on the last step of the stairs. He had blond hair, the same green eyes and facial structure as Edward. "It is nice to meet you Bella welcome in our home."

"Thank you for having me Mr. Cullen." I said as I shook hands with him and stood back next to Edward. Esme ushered us towards the living room to drink some tea and coffee. A couple of minutes after we sat down. Jasper and Rosalie joined us.

"Edward Nana Platt needs to be picked up could you do that for me? She will join us for dinner." Esme asked him.

"Of course mom." He smiled at her before he ate a cookie. "Dad can you join me I have to discuss something with you."

"Can't it wait? I need to finish some work before dinner." Carlisle replied while looking over his newspaper at his son.

"It is work related." Edward offered.

"Okay I will go with you but let's leave as soon as we can so I can get some work done." Edward nodded at his father and walked towards me. I felt his lips on my head as he kissed it.

"I will be back shortly. Make yourself at home. Love you. " With that he walked towards the hallway to put on his shoes and jacket. His father soon followed and not long after I could hear Edward's car drive away. When I looked at Esme I saw she was preparing dinner.

"Can I help you with that Esme?" I asked her. She looked up from the potatoes she was cutting and smiled.

"That is very kind of you. If you like you can make the Salad." She offered and got up to get the supplies. We worked together in a comfortable silence until Esme broke it.

"I am really glad you are here Bella. I have never seen my son so happy before and look at someone in the way he does with you." Her words made me blush.

"He is an amazing man." I said with a grin and it fell when I uttered the next words out. "I wish i didn't have to leave for Manovia soon. I don't know what to do Esme."

"Oh that is right you are Manovian. My mother will be delighted to meet you. She always says she is missing Manovia and would love to hear about it from a fellow Manovian." She smiled kindly at me as she continued to cut the vegetables. "I believe that love can conquer all problems as long as you communicate with eachother. I truely believe everything will be alright if you both want it to be. Don't over think it Bella."

"It's just all so complicated." I admitted while finishing the salade and put it into the fridge.

"Why would it be complicated? From the long distance aside." Before I could answer and older lady came rushing in the kitchen with the rest of the family on her heals. Nana Platt, I presume, hugged Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Edward stood next to me with his arm around my waist. "Nana, I you to meet my girlfriend Bella."

When his grandmother turned to face me she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in surprise and began to mumble in Manovian. She quickly walked towards me and talked in my mother tongue.

"Your Highness! Oh I never thought I would meet any member of my Royal family! It is an honour!" she gently bowed slightly. Everyone in the room looked confused and only Edward put two and two together and of course Rose knew my little secret to but I think she was trying to hide it. I could hear Alice asked what was going on and why her grandmother was acting so strange. I decide to reply in Manovian to Edward's grandmother.

"Please Madame that is not necessary!" I gently put my hand in hers and smiled at her. "I am just Bella here and it is a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled brightly at me and gave me a hug. After she slapped Edward's arm.

"uhmpp.. Nana! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the spot she hit him. Apparently Nana was stronger than she looked. Nana's eyes narrowed at her grandson before she scowled him in English.

"You could have mention the Crown Princess of Manovia is you girlfriend!" she shrieked as the rest of the room gasped at the information they just received. "I would have dressed appropriately and would have worn my good jewellery!"

"I am sorry Nana, but it was not my story to tell." Edward put his hands up as his grandmother's hand twitched.

"Wait…" Alice said. "You guys must be joking right!" She looked at me and I could see it click when she realized it wasn't a joke. Her mouth fell slightly open and after a couple of seconds she began to shriek. "OH MY GOD! An actual princess wore my designs and is one of my best friends! This is awesome!!! Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice started to jump up and down. It took Jasper several minutes to calm her down again. I was extremely relieved that I had told Edward the truth before his grandmother arrived.

**Author notes:****_Hello beautiful readers_****_Thanks you for the follows and the awesome reviews. So here you got it they know the truth hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be Edward's POV_****_Fresh-Blood: if they get revenge on horrible girl it won't be in the upcoming chapters but I got an idea_****_Charms22: thank you for all the reviews on every chapter you are awesome!_****_YaleaceBella: thanks for your reviews and chapter 12 almost done so you don't have to wait too long for it hihi_****_Well until the next author notes have a great day everyone and who knows maybe till later today _**


	12. Chapter 12 Edward POV

**Edward POV**

I was sitting alone in my childhood bedroom on the bed, staring at the dark blue wall in front of me. Nothing had changed since I moved out and it gave me comfort some how. Bella had been whisked away by her security team two days ago. She had tried to stay but the moment a red haired woman stepped out of the car Bella's eyes narrowed. At first I thought it was her mother but then I remembered her mother had dark blond hair. I still can't believe she is a actual princess, I mean Crown princess, she is THE princess of Manovia. One day she will lead her country as Queen. I still can't wrap my mind completely around all of it and what it meant if I would want to marry Bella someday? I knew Marriage wasn't even in the picture at the moment, although it wouldn't surprise me if mom and Alice already were planning it. Deep in my heart I knew that I would move across the world for that beautiful brown eyed girl, i'd do anything for her. I remember how insecure and freightend she looked when she told me the truth about her title. I was quite shocked when she told me and Bella was scared that I would leave her for her not telling about her title and what it meant. I have to be honest I was a bit disappointed that she waited this long to tell me, but as I look back there were different times I felt that she wanted to tell me something important that would unveil one of Bella's many mysteries. I was glad she confided in me before we arrived at my parents house and that I choose to show her the meadow first. I hadn't expected Nana Platt to eat with us that evening but when my mother asked me to pick her up I should have known Nana would have recognized Bella, everything Manovia Nana reads and she always liked the Royals. It was hard to keep a straight face when Nana began to speak Manovian with Bella, I could see her shocked face when Nana started to bow and all the shocked and confused faces in the room. When I looked at Rose she did not looked too surprised, maybe Emmett told her? I think my family took the news great and I am grateful that everyone seemed excited about it but didn't overwhelm Bella with questions, everyone treated her like before. I could see she was grateful of that and very quickly relaxed and had fun. After dinner she invited the whole family to the New years Ball, I think my ears are still ringing from the scream Alice let out.

The morning after dinner was chaotic my parents opened the door around 11 am when it rang, before them stood six men in black suits, headset in one ear and sunglasses, really your typical security guards. They demanded that we would show them the princess. Alice had run upstairs to my room to get Bella before the guard would search the damn house. When I had looked over towards Bella her beautiful smile had turned into a frown. She had scrambled to her feet and ran downstairs and I ran after here. Before the guards could barge in Bella had told them to leave her be and that she would be traveling in two days. You could see them hesitate but informed her that they had direct orders from the king to take her home. Before Bella could argue that red head came out of the car and Bella's eyes narrowed. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to go and I knew mine reflected the same sentiment. Bella had ask me to accompany her to Manovia for the holidays and as much as I wanted to I could not go with her. The decision broke my heart and the look in her eyes when she left in that black SUV and the moment it drove away she took a piece of me with her. I knew the meeting with an investor for the company was important…. The ringing of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. The screen showed an unknown number.

"hello." I said when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Eddie how are you doing?" I was surprised to hear Emmett's voice.

"Hey Emmett, I am doing fine and you? What can I help you with?"

"I'm good man. Listen I need to keep I short because Bella and father are here somewhere and I don't want them to know my plan" I could her him talk in a lower voice at the end of his sentence. "Hold on one second" I heard some movement and hushed voices and waited for Emmett to continue the explanation of his so called plan.

"phew that was close!" he said after a couple of minutes.

"what happened and what is your plan Emmett and why call me? " I asked him

"Bella ran to me she actually ran through the palace to out run my parents and that slimy Prince of Spain. Anyways the plan is that you will be in Manovia two days as a Christmas surprise for my sister and please take Rosie with you I miss my lady. Oh and the plane will be there tomorrow since the flight is a long one. Anyways Bella has been sulking none stop and my parents drive her crazy, pushing her to find someone to marry or they will pick someone. So mu bet is on you buddy."

What fucking Prince? Was what my mind screamed at me and I pulled my hair with my free hand. "Hold on Emmett I can't leave if I did I would have been there already."

"Eddie my man there will be a plane waiting in Port Angeles tomorrow at 12 pm get your ass on there and take Rosie and I will see you at the airport in Manovia."

"Emmett, Emmett!" I looked at my phone and saw that he hung up the call. I stood up from my bed and began pacing through the room with my finger pinching my nose. What should I do? I desperately wanted to take that damn plane Friday and I was sure that Rose would want to too. Maybe I should let her go and go to the meeting… but everything in me wanted to cancel. I walked out of my room, down one floor and stood in front of Rose's room. Just as I was about to knock she threw the door open and let out a small scream when she saw me.

"goddammit Edward you scared me." She glared at me. "what are you doing standing in front of my room?"

"I actually got off the phone with your boyfriend a couple of minutes ago." Her eyes lit up at the mention of Emmett. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside her room and closed the door behind me.

"What did he say?" she sat down on her bed.

"In one days a plane will be waiting for us to go to Manovia." A small gasp left her lips and then she frowned as she took in my tone and stature.

"You aren't going??!" she looked shocked.

"I don't know Rose. I really want to but with that meeting I am not sure if I can." I pinched the bridge of my nose and started pacing again. Rose was quite for a couple of minutes.

"I think you should go Edward. Fuck that meeting I am sure Carlisle could go instead of you." She stood up with her hands on her hips and the bitch brow as Jasper likes to call it. Her expression sifted. "you have worked your ass off for years Edward, you always think of work and how to please your father but I think it's time that you do something you want for a change."

She had a point, I have been working none stop and always did what my parents wanted when in came to the company. "I Guess I should talk to Carlisle."

"Not talk Edward you just inform him don't make it sound like he has a hand in your decision. You are going right?"

"Yes I will go, go pack your bags Rose we have a plane to catch tomorrow." Rose hugged me and shooed me out of her room so she could call Emmett. I made my way to my father's home office. When I knocked on the door and didn't get a reply I quietly opened it an poked my head inside. My father had a headset in his ears, so that explains the lack of reply. I walked inside and closed the door behind me and sat down in front of him, that movement made him aware of my precence and he quickly turned his music off and put the headset on the desk and smiled at me. "what can I do for you son?"

"I wanted to let you know that I will not be able to attend the meeting with the Chinees investors." I saw his brows shoot up and turning into a frown.

"Edward that meeting is incrediblely important to the company…" he let the words hang in the air as he stared at me.

"I know they are important dad but I won't be here to meet with them. Could you meet them instead of me?" I looked hopeful at him. My father sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I am not sure if that is wise Edward. All communications went through you and I can imagine the Chinese won't appriciate you not being there. Why on earth can't you go?" he started to sound frustrated.

"I will be on a plane with Rose that is headed towards Manovia. Dad I have thought about this the last couple of days ever since Bella asked me to join her on and I reclined. Her brother called me to inform me a plane will be waiting tomorrow and I have decided to take it."

"but Edward you responsibity to the company…" he started but I cut him off.

"I know but do you know what I don't care. I will let the investors know someonelse will meet them in my place." I stood up from my chair and walked away. I could hear my father yell after me that our conversation wasn't done. But I was because I knew he would try to talk me out of it, really my father could have been a lawyer if he wanted to. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me and started packing. My mother knocked on my door about 30 minutes later.

"Hey honey I heard you were leaving tomorrow?" she asked and sadly looked at my suitcase.

"I am going to Bella a bit earlier as planned." I informed her while I contiued what I was doing.

"Well I talked with your father and he has called the investors. He wasn't really happy about it but he will live. I am so excited for you honey although I will miss you around Christmas." She bounced on the balls of her feet like Alice always does, I had to smile at her.

"I wil miss you guys too but you will be in Manovia with new years." She walked towards me and gave me a hug and left the room.

The next day Rose and I were in a private waiting area in the airport. Luckily She had talked with Emmett about the flight because he failed to mention to me where we should check in. Since we were early we had to wait for the private jet to get fuel and then we would be on our way to Manovia. I was surprised that we were flying on a private plane. Rose was bouncing her right leg nervously while looking at her phone. There was a knock on the door and a flight attendant walked in the room.

"Your flight is ready to board please follow me." She told us with a polite smile. She guided us to a hangar and helped us on board. "the flight crew will take it from here. I wish you safe travels."

"Wow a whole plane to ourselves. This is amazing!" Rosalie gushed as she sat down in a creme colored leather chair. A brown haired woman with come out of the cockpit with a bright smile.

"Welcome to our flight I am Giana and I will be your flight attendant for this journey. Please pick a seat sir and I will begin the safety explanations." She said with a heavy accent and a smile. I sat down next to Rose as she began explaining what we needed to do if the plane would crash and did the known dance to show the exits and other things we needed to know. "thank you for listening we will be up in the air in about 20 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts we will start to taxi towards the runway soon there are a couple aircrafts before us that will take the air. The flight will be approximately 11 hours and we will arrive 7 am Manovia time."

Giana made her way towards her designated seat. Within five minutes the small plane began it way towards the run way and soon we were up in the air. The flight itself wasn't very eventful although I saw a side of Rose that I hadn't seen in a long time. She was more carefree and I haven't seen her this excited since she opened her garage three years ago.

"What do you think the ball would be like?" She asked me while looking through the window at the clouds that sailed underneath us. "Oh my God I haven't got a dress."

"Well if it makes you feel better I probably didn't pack a suitable suit for the occasion." I scratched the top of my head. "I am sure everything will be fine Rose and as for what to expect I have no idea, maybe it is similar to a hallmark channel movie?"

Rose snorted at my reply. "Really Edward Hallmark movies? I can't really pictures you watching those."

"Alice forced me to watch one not too long ago." I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee that Giana had brought us.

"who knows maybe if they get a whiff of your story they make a movie about it. uhmmm who would play you? " Rosalie was laughing. Probably going through actors in her head.

"I am sure if there would be a movie about me you and Emmett will have the sequel." She looked horrified at me.

"Nahuh I don't want a movie about me and our story isn't as interesting and if they did they would make one movie out of our stories because that is something they haven't done yet."

"So you have seen them too." She smiled sheepishly.

"I blame your sister. Don't get me wrong I love a good love story but I think it's too cheesy. I rather watch isn't it romantic! Best romantic comedy ever! They make fun of their own movie and it is so funny. EVEN you would like it!"

"I won't be sure about that Rose."

"Want to make a bet? If you like it I get to drive your Aston for a month if not I will chip tune the hell out of that thing for you and upgrade some stuff." Interesting bet and one I am willing to take I nodded my head at her and her grin widened as she got out her laptop and set the movie up. "Good thing I downloaded the movie from Netflix."

After about one and a half hours the movie was finished and Rose was sitting next to me grinning like the cat out of Alice in wonderland, while I was trying to burn a whole through the cockpit door with my eyes.

"Can't wait to take your baby for a spin." She was bouncing up and down in her chair. "I promise I will take good care of her Eddie!"

When I wanted to reply Giana came walking towards us. "Please get ready for landing. We will touch down in fifteen minutes. Please make sure all the items are back in place. A car will be waiting for you when we arrive."

"Thanks Giana." Rose said and we quickly put everything in our bags and put them on their designated places and put on our seat belts. We had a soft landing and within ten minutes the plane stopped and Giana opened the door. We got out and the moment our feet hit the ground a booming laugh got our attention. Rose smile was radient as she saw Emmett standing next to a sleek black Mercedes with little flags on the hood. Rosalie took off and jumped in his arms. They were both laughing as Emmett twirled her through the air. When he put her down he walked to me and gave me a hug patted me on my back.

"Great to see you Ed! Welcome to the beautiful country that is called Manovia." He mentioned us towards the car and we put our luggage in the trunk. "Let's go over the plan while we drive to the castle."

**Author notes****_Hello my lovely readers,_****_Well this was the first Edward POV. I just imagined him walking inside the bedroom of his granddaughter while Bella was telling her the story and decided to tell a part of his version. I didn't include that in the chapter because i thought it maybe could be confusing?_****_Anyways let me know what you thoughts are about this chapter and if you like to see more of Edward's POV. I can imagine there will be times that it would be interesting to see what he thinks about it all._****_One last question would you like to see more POV's or should I just stick with Bella and Edward?_****_The next chapter will be in Bellas POV again and will start when she arrives in Manovia. I still have to write it but hopefully I will write it in de next days and if I am inspired it can pop up today somewhere. Anyways I need to pick up my 2 year old... Man that makes me feel old saying that and can you guys believe it has been more then 10 years that twilight came out... Were did the time go!?_**


	13. chapter 13 part one

The plane had touched down on the tarmac and pilot taxied it to the hangar. While I was looking outside the window I saw the familiar Mercedes with the Royal and the Manovian flags on it. The flight crew made the plane ready for getting of and I was happy when after an eleven hour flight I could touch the ground with my feet. When I looked up at the sound of a car door closing my I grinned. My brother's short brown curls came into view and his cheeky grin was matching mine. He scooped me up and twirled me around like he always did when he would see me. Behind me I could hear Victoria grumble and the security team getting off the plane behind me.

"Icky Vicky seems to be grumpy today what happened?" I couldn't help the frown on that appeared on my face as I whispered to Emmett what had happened in Forks. "I'm sorry Bella. I know how annoying it can be to be whisked away by our parents goons. I hope you still had fun though and I am proud of you doing your own thing for a change."

"Thanks Em, I am not sure our parents or the people behind us would think the same as you." Emmett shrugged and guided me into the car.

"Nah they probably wont but that makes some me so Awesome!" he bumped my shoulder with his and relaxed in the leather seat.

The drive to the castle was around thirty minutes since we got police escorts. Which I found tlnot necessary but nothing I could do about it. If we would have traveled in a normal car people wouldnt look twice but now in this car everyone was looking an waving. Thankfully the blinded windows made sure they couldn't see us.

The car drove on the twisty mountain road as we got closer to our home. I could see the castle sitting on the top of the mountain and every time I saw the Grey brick building I could not help to appreciate it and its surroundings. The snow made it look like a building out of a movie. The car stopped and the door was opened by one of the staff.

"Welcome home you highness." Mister Banner said, our head of staff. "We are very pleased you are back. May I escort you to your parents they are waiting for you in the white living room."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I refrained from it. Of course my parents want to summon me to their quarters after a long journey. I just wanted to lay on my bed and sleep the jetlag away. We were 9 hours ahead of America and my body was still used to that time. It would be almost 2 am there.

My parents were sitting on the couch drinking tea when we arrived. My mother shot up and quickly walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Darling I am so glad you are back." She let go of me and looked at my outfit appalled at my out fit. I had yoga pants and a t-shirt Alice had gave me out of her collection. "what on earth are you wearing? That isn't fit for a princess Isabella. What if you came across the Spanish Royal family?"

"I am glad to be back Mother." I said politely ignoring her statement about my clothes. My father was still sitting on the couch drinking his tea. I could see he still wasn't happy with me. My father wasn't one to really hug or wore his heart on his sleeve. As always he immediately began talking about my behavior.

"Take a seat Isabella and Emmett could you leave us?" he demanded instead of really asking. Emmett nodded and walked away as I sat down in the chair opposite from my parents. "Isabella I am disappointed in you. We made a deal that you would let your security know where you went and instead you took off and was gone for 2 days until they found you. We were worried sick and thought maybe something happened. What were you doing with that family anyways?"

I looked at my hands thinking what to say and how to explain my behavior. I didn't want to sound like a broken record trying to explain that I wanted to be normal for a change but I knew that wouldn't sit well with my father and the fact that I had a boyfriend would not be welcomed by them I was sure,but to lie about it would only mean more trouble either way so I decided it was best to just tell the truth. I took a deep breath, looked up at my parents and squared my shoulders.

"My motivation was that I wanted to be treated normally and not have someone following me the whole day. I didn't count on finding friends who like me for me and they actually don't care if I am to lead a country someday. They treated me like any other and that made me feel like a different person someone I would want to be if I was born into another life. I know this is not the case but it felt nice for a change. I actually met a man…."

"Isabella are you going to say you fell in love with some American?" my mother looked horrified as she interrupted me and I could not help to feel anger at her expression. What was wrong with him being American. "You know you can't marry him and he won't fit in this life. I would prefer if you would court a member of a Royal family or one of the Elite Manovian families."

"He is an amazing guy and by the way part Manovian. I invited him and his family to the New year's Ball and if you do anything to stop it I won't go to either the Christmas or new years Ball."

My fathers eyes narrowed at me as he let out a huff. "Isabella you can invite them but I want you to give Prince Jacob a chance. He would be the perfect man to be by your side as you become queen. He knows everything and knows how to act. He has be groomed to be a king."

"Father please I really don't want to do that." I wanted to scream at them but decided it would only make matters worse.

"Darling just give the man a chance and you will see how perfect he is for you." My mother smiled brightly at me and I could only glare at her. "As a matter of fact you will be having a stroll through the gardens with him in about an hour."

My face fell I realized they would not stop pushing before I gave it a chance. Of course I won't actually give Jacob a chance since my heart already belonged to Edward but to get my parents of my back I would go on that stupid stroll and why on earth did my mother think that was a good idea, everywhere snow was covering the grounds and I was not looking forward to walking in the cold with Jacob. I stood up from my chair and walked toward the door. "Mother, Father I am going to my room. The journey was quite long."

I walked out and could hear my father grumble something about not being finished yet. I didn't care I wanted to desperately escape their stupid plans for me. The walk to my room went quicker then I thought and thankfully I didn't come across Jacob. When I opened the doors of my quarters I was happy to everything was still the same and it made me feel a bit at ease. I collapsed on my bed and let my eyes close for just a second.

Knocking on my door had had me sit upright in a sleepy haze. I tried to rub the sleep out of them and made my way to my door. Angela was standing in her handmaiden uniform in the hall way with a polite smile on her face. I couldn't believe how much had changed in the last couple of month and I was missing my friend. "I am here to help you get ready your highness."

"Get ready for what?" I asked. I had forgotten the stroll with Jacob.

"Prince Jacob of Spain will be ready in twenty minutes. The queen has ask me to assist you in finding the right outfit." She informed me. I let out a sigh and mentioned for her to come in. Angela went through my wardrobe and got out actually something I would like to wear instead of what my mother probably would want. It made me hopeful that we still could be friends one day and move past the threat my parents made. As if she could read my mind she commented on the clothes. "Your mother wanted you in a skirt and heels but I know your going to walk in the snow, so her idea wasn't really the best."

"Thanks Angela. Can I aks you a question?" I smiled at her and grabbed the clothes she handed to me.

"Of course your highness." She said as she guide me to the dressing room.

"First please refrain from using my title please and do you think we could one day go back to being Angela and Bella? Not handmaiden and crown princess?" I could not see her facial expression while I was getting the outfit on she selected.

"I.." she hesitated for a moment and I poked my head out of the curtain. I could see the struggle in her eyes as she smiled sadly at me. "For now I think it's best the way it is but maybe when your parents have forgotten about this all we can?"

"Well I guess that is a good idea. I don't want you to lose your job, but could we at least, when we are alone in here , try to leave the titles out on the hallway?" she nodded at me and I ran to her and gave her a hug forgetting I was still in my undergarments. Oops… I let out a giggle of how weird this must look and I could hear Angela's giggle softly in my ear. I let go of her and quickly got dressed.

"I do miss our friendship Bella and it's not that I don't like you…" she started.

"Angie I understand really. I am just glad we can be a bit more normal that it has been the majority of the time in Seattle."

"true anyways do you need help with your hair?" she asked. I shook my head and told her I would be fine. "well then I will go and unpack from the Seattle trip. Remember Jacob is waiting for you at the east wing at the stairs."

"Thanks Angela. I am glad we could talk about this whole thing."

"Me too Bella." She smiled brightly at me and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and put some comfortable snowboots on and my white winter coat. I let out a sigh before I left the room. I really didn't want to walk with Jacob, knowing my mother she probably let him think I liked him. It wouldn't surprise me if both our parents had a hand in getting us together. I slowly walked towards the east wing and when I arrived Jacob was already waiting. He didn't look very different from. The last time we saw each other, the only thing that has changed was that he know has short hair instead of long and I had to say it made him more handsome and manly. He had a light stubble and when he saw me his brown eyes travelled over my body ending at my eyes.

"Isabella you look beautiful." He took my hand in his and kiss the top of it.

"Thank you Jacob. Nice to see you again." I said politely. He smiled at me and offered me his arm and I slid my underneath with my hand resting on his arm. He guided me outside over the snow covered grounds.

"How was your Seattle trip?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"It was a insightful trip I have to say. The Manovia population in Seattle is one of the largest in the states and it was very fun to get to know them and support their businesses. There was also a problem between the government here and the ambasy. I am glad my father agreed with the plans to resolve the problem." I informed him we past a bench that was snow free, probably my mother's doing, and decided we would sit there for a bit. "was your journey here pleasant?"

"The journey wasn't very long but it was durable. I am happy that you could connect with the people in the states." He gently put his glove covered hands over mine and looked me in the eyes. "Isabella Manovia really is lucky with you as their princess. You are beautiful, smart and compassionate. I am extremely happy that I can court you. "

Even though his words were sweet and were meant well, they sounded wrong coming out of his mouth. In this moment I wanted nothing more than have Edward by my side.

"That is very kind of you Jacob but I am not sure if I want to get courted. It is a 'It's not you but me' kind of thing." I didn't know how to explain it better to him. As is expected he wasn't the kind of guy who would have no for an answer. I looked down at my hands on my lap.

"Don't say that Isabella." He gently lifted my Kin with his fingers so I would look at him. "We can do great things together, for us but also for our countries. I really am fond of you and I think you would make an amazing queen for Spain."

"First of all Jacob." I stood up from the bench and faced him with my hands on my hips. "Even if there was a chance for us to be together, which is none at the moment, I would not move to Spain! I know it is a beautiful country but Manovia is my home and if I am going to be a queen I will rule my own. Second I know our parents want us to be together. That doesn't mean I want to you are as far as I know a great person but I don't think we would work. So if you could excuse me I have some errands I need to finish."

I turned around and walked away not waiting for his answer. I was just not in the mood to be courted by a man I didn't even know well and it didn't feel right to go through with it because of my feelings for Edward.

"Isabella wait!" I could hear Jacob getting off of the bench and hear his footsteps crunch in the snow. What did he want now? "I know I was maybe a bit forward with the things I said but please concider them. I am fairly certain that we could make an amazing couple. I will leave you be for now."

He kissed my glove covered hand and escorted me back inside. We went both in different directions and I felt relieve wash over me. Which was soon replaced with annoyance. Victoria came walking towards me with a fake smile plastered on her face. "The queen has requested your presence for tea, your highness."

"could you tell her I would rather have tea with her on another time Victoria?"

"I am afraid that is not possible she told me that she expected that answer and that is why she told me to escort you to her." I couldn't help the scowl that graced my face. I simply nodded at Victoria and followed her towards my mother's favorite spot to drink tea in the winter, the sittingroom in my parents wing in front of the fire place. Better get it over with.

My mother sat on the couch and stood up when she noticed me come in and thanked Victoria. She hugged me as if she hadn't seen me this morning.

"come sit Isabella we have so much things to discuss." She happily announced. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. I took my place next to her as she handed me a cup of tea. "It's just the way you like it darling."

**Author note:****_This was part one of this chapter. I had to many pages for this one so I apologize for weird ending and splitting it in two parts. I am almost done with part 2 and probably will post that later today or tomorrow. Hope you like it!_****_Cbmorefie: glad you liked the Edward POV and I am sure there will be more of them in the future. As for your idea for a Jacob POV as a bonus at the end, I am all up for it and think that would be a great idea._****_Fresh-blood: I agree with you_**

**_Charms22: at the end of the story there will be some other POV's. Which ones would you like to see?_****_Until later my friends!_**


	14. Chapter 13 part two

"Thank you mother." I smiled at her and took a sip of my tea. "What would you like to discuss with me?"

"Well darling I have told Jessica about the added guest and she informed me there is room for another table she only needs the names."

"I will give them to her when I see her. How are the preparations for the Christmas ball?" I really didn't want my mom do a background check on them not before she met them. I knew the security team would run one eventually since they always do that with guest at event my family organized.

"the staff should be decorating the ballroom today and also start on the exterior of the castle. Tomorrow they finish that and start on the hallway. Do your guest need a suite?" she asked me and to be honest I hadn't really thought about it.

"they can use the ones in my wing of the castle." I really didn't want the Cullen's and Whitlock's on the other side of the castle.

"I am sure that could be arranged. About your guest, you told us when your saw us last that you had found a love interest. I can imagine he will be among your guests that will arrive next week, but darling you know it can't really go anywhere with this man. You need someone by your side that knows what it all entails to be a proper king someone who can help you and be there for you when the time comes." She took a sip of her own tea and set the cup back on the table and readjusted her dark blond locks. She looked at me with an expression that told me she wasn't done yet and I already knew what was coming next. "Jacob would be perfect darling. Oh I forgot how was the stroll?"

"It was durable but mother I am not interested in Jacob like that." My voice came out harsher than I intended to but was starting to feel angry towards my mother. She probably meant well but that she assumed that Edward and mine's relationship couldn't work made me angry. She didn't even know him and I think Edward would be a great king if he wanted stay by my side. I knew he made me feel happier and I was fairly certain that he would make me a better queen someday.

"As I told you when you were in America, your father and I had an arranged marriage, which worked out wonderfully, I am fairly certain you will like Jacob you need to give him a chance. If not for yourself then for your country. The Spanish are great allies and it would make our countries stronger together. It did the same for France and Manovia when your father and me married." I wanted to roll my eyes at her. I was not her and Jacob was not father. I stood up and set my tea cup on the table.

"I respect your view on this mother but I don't want to talk about this all now. I have had a long journey so I am going to retreat to my quarters." I walked out of the door and hurried towards my room.

The next day wasn't better, my mother kept talking about me and jacob ever chance she got and the man in question kept flirting with me every time we saw each other. It made breakfast and lunch awkward for me and when I looked at my brother during those meals I could see him getting irritated on my behalf. I had to say it felt great to have someone on my side as it seems the rest of the occupants of the table were all for the marriage. After lunch my father wanted to discuss the Seattle trip and I told him about the Manovian citizens that thrived with their business and community in Seattle. At the end my mother came in and before she could begin talking Jacob again I dashed out of my father's office and ran through the hallways of the castle. I almost ran into Jacob and quickly went the other way. I wasn't in time around the next cornor and could her him call my name. When I saw Emmett on his phone I ran towards him and the look on his face was priceless when he saw me coming his way. His said something to the person he was talking to and held his phone to the side.

"Bells what are you running for?" he asked me with a goofy smile.

"I need some place to hide from mom and Jacob. He is just around the corner, they both are driving me crazy! All this talk about getting married and all the advances of Jacob. Please help me Em, you know all the good hiding spots here." I tried my best Alice eyes and waited for him to respond.

"Go to my room and I will meet you there after I finished this call." He said to me and quickly went inside the door closest to him. I began running again and thankfully managed to avoid both Jacob and my mother. Emmett eventually came into his room and plopped down onto the bed next to me.

"So mom is driving you crazy huh?" Emmett was staring at the ceiling and looked at me.

"Yeah as I told you she keeps pushing Jacob at me and is talking about an arranged marriage." I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled my hair with my hands. "I don't want that. Ever since I met Edward my view had changed of what I want. If I hadn't met him I probably would have agreed to all this nonsense."

"I hate to so say it but you probably would have. I am glad you found Eddie boy because I don't like Jacob and because of him you are finally out of the king and queens spell, it could be a fairytale." He dramatically at the end. I laughed.

"Did you know that Jacob wants to be King of Spain with me by his side?" I saw Emmett's eyes widen as I turned on my side to face him.

"what! No! Doesn't he have two sister that are in line before him?" he sounded like a gossiping teenage girl.

"Well yes he does and as far as I know he still isn't next in line. I am not sure how he sees it. I have told him I am not going to do that. I won't leave you here alone Em."i teased him. "Or maybe I should move to Seattle and resign from being next in line and you will be king!"

"You better not. You would make a better ruler than me even I know that I am not the right person to lead a freaking country. Manovia would turn into a shit show!" he laughed and I joined him.

"I think you could be a great leader if you wanted to Emmett." Deep down I really believed that he could be an amazing king especially with someone like Rose next to him. "But don't stress as I said I am not going to do that."

"phew lucky me." He bumped me with his shoulder. I am not sure how he did it but it put me of balance and I fell on the matrass on my back and laughed. I had missed these moments with my little brother.

~~~~~Two days later, the day of the Christmas Ball ~~~~~

I was getting ready with Angela by my side. She was doing my hair while I layed the final touches to my makeup. The only thing we had to do after was getting me in my midnight blue gown. The top was of lace with thousands of diamonds sown on to it, the skirt was reaching the floor and was made out of fabric that made the dress flow as is moved and the slaves were made out of the same lace as the top but that part was see through. It was elegant but didn't scream royalty which I loved. Whe put the dress on after Angela sprayed my hair with a lot of hairspray so it would stay for the rest of the night. When the dress was on we carefully place the royal Sach and my tiara in place and put on my heels or death traps as I like to call them. The room was covered in Christmas decorations and trees. Every year the staff out did themselves and made it more magical than the year before.

About half an hour later there was a knock on my door and when I opened it Victoria was standing there with her hands on her hips. "It's time to go Your Highness we are running late."

We quickly moved through the castle towards the ballroom and saw my family waiting for me. Emmett had an expression that told me he was up to something and my parents both looked impatiently at me.

"Let's get this show on the road." Emmett said excitedly. I looked at him confused and a bit shocked since he never was excited for these kind of things. He Winked at me and stood in place behind our parents offering his arm. My parents were announced first and a minute after I could hear the announcer call out our full names and title. I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face. Emmett guided me into the ball room on top of the balcony and we gracefully descended the stairs, apart I hated with these kind of shoes. That I have never fallen flat on my face in front of everyone was still a miracle. Emmett squeezed my arm with his hand when he let go of me as we both stood on either side of our parent. We all got a glass of champagne and my father walked towards our guest and raised it.

"I like to begin this evening with a toast. My family and I are all happy to see each one of you here celebrating Christmas with us. We are also very happy that Isabella has returned home in time to join the festivities this year. To family and friends and that we may have a wonderful evening." Everyone in the room raised their glass. We made our way towards the table we normally sat down and began to eat the feast that was prepared by our wonderful kitchen staff. Unfortunately for me the Spanish royals were sitting at our table and had to hear of the plans they had for me and Jacob. Even though I was sitting next to them they talked about it like we weren't there. To make matters worse my mother announced the first dance after dinner. Normally my father and her would open the night but of course this year it had to be different.

"As tradition the first dance would be opened by my husband and me but this year I would like to give the honor to Princess Isabella and Prince Jacob of Spain. Of course you are all welcome to join." I put a fake smile on my face as Jacob guided me towards the middle of the dance floor. We stood in position as we waited for the music to start. The sounds of a waltz sounded through the room and Jacob began to lead me and pulle me closer than necessary. We twirled around the dance floor and soon more couples began to dance with us. I could hear the music coming to its end soon and I felt relieved.

"You are a magnificent dancer Isabella and I have to say you fit perfectly in my arms." Jacob smiled at me as he twirled me around some more. I wished that I was in Edward's arms instead of his.

"You are a great dancer Jacob but I don't agree with the last part of your statement." I saw his smile fall a bit but he quickly showed me a Colgate smile.

"I think I could change your mind on that." He said in a cocky tone. I was relieved the song came to an end but when I wanted to step out of his hold he kept me in place.

"Jacob let go." I said through gritted teeth.

"what is one more dance Bella?" his hold on me tightened and I looked around me to find Emmett. I knew he would be the only one that would help me with this. When I found him my eyes widened he was dancing with Rosalie as the new song started. It took a while to register my head whipped his way again and there was Rosalie dancing with my brother. Her eyes met mine and she smile brightly at me. When I didn't return the smile her she frowned. I tried to make clear with my eyes that I really needed someone to cut in even if it would be her. She winked at me and kept on dancing . A familiar voice asked from behind me if he could cut in and have a dance with me. My breath hitched in my throat and as I whirled towards his voice I heard Jacob reply.

"She already had a partner so move along pal." Jacob said possesifly and I could feel his hands that were now on my wrists tighten even more.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I whispered excitedly at him as I tore my wrist out of Jacob's hold. I could hear him grumble behind me and saw Edward glare at him. I could see people began to watch us and I quickly grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and guided him out of the ball room into a room that was connected with it. I jumped in his arms to hug him. It took him a while before he relaxed in my hold and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him take a deep breath and let out the air slowly. I looked up in the green eyes I had missed these four days and smiled brightly at him.

"I am so glad you are here." I said and he pulled me closer in reply and kissed my lips. It was a passionate kiss that made my legs weak and my heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly. "How did you get here.?"

"Well we have to thanks your brother for that one." He said as he let his thumb caress my face. I leaned into his touched as I hummed in reply.

"I have to thank him then." I gave him a quick peck on his lips and stepped out of his hold.

"We should probably head back before my parents send someone to look for us and I think I owe you a dance."

He nodded and offered me his arm. "You look truely beautiful Bella."

I blushed and whispered a thank you at him. I looked at his appearance and had to admit he looked very handsome in a tuxedo and his usual wildish hair was tames for once, although I prefer his hair how he has it styled normally.

"you clean up pretty good yourself Mister Cullen." I teased him. We walked inside of the ball room and I could see my mothers eyes squint at me. I decided to ignore her and we made out way towards Emmett and Rose. I let go of Edward and gave Rose a hug.

"I am so glad you guys are here!" Rose and me let out our inner Alice and jumped up and down in excitement. I moved to Emmett next and jumped in his arms and whispered in his ear. "Thanks Emmett."

He caught me and laughed. "I knew you would like your Christmas present."

"Best surprise ever! " I whispered excitedly.

"I know I am the best brother right." He set me down and wiggled his eyebrows and had a boyish smile on his face.

"As if you don't know it." I winked at him. He pulled Rose to his side and kissed the top of her head affectionately. I was happy my brother had finally found someone and I could see how happy Rose was. Edward took a hold of my hand and caressed the skin with his thumb. I smiled up at him and stood a bit closer to him. I heard Emmett swear underneath his breath and my head wiped towards him and followed his gaze. Our parents were coming this way and even though they looked all smiles for our guest I could see in their eyes they weren't happy at all.

**Author notes:****_Hello lovely readers!_****_Thanks for sticking with me and this story! I love your reviews and thanks for the likes and follows! I had hoped to post this sooner but I got sick._****_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this second part of the chapter. I could have written a lot more but I think 3 parts are a bit much. So you will have to wait for chapter 14!_****_If you have suggestions or things that could be better in this story please let me know so I can fix it. I don't have a beta and wrote everything on my phone so mistakes can happen and I am not a native English speaker so that doesn't help either sometimes._****_Have a great day/night when ever you read this well until the next chapter my friends! _**


End file.
